The Prophecy of Rao: Season 1 - Forbidden Verses
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to begin a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for, guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.
1. Pilot

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to ****begin**** a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for****,**** guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun ****God ****of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

In the distance stood the great city of Kandor, capital of Krypton, the jewel of the twenty-eight galaxies revolving around the red sun Rao. Its crystal pylons reflected the sunlight casting crimson shades all over its streets and the surrounding plain. The white lights illuminated the upper levels. Night has come and the majestic city stood as a flame in the wilderness, a beacon of civilization. It is a sight he cherished and loved. He also knew nothing lasts forever.

"General, it is time."

The general stood still. His gaze focused on Kandor. It was the place that held all of his hopes, all of his dreams, all he was. It was also the place where he lost everything. The ripples of that loss created someone else: a man he barely recognized, a monster.

The general felt a hand on his shoulder. With great difficulty he turned his gaze away from the city and fell on the man before him. He was young and yet the fire in his eyes had always suggested otherwise. He closed his eyes, inhaled the air and exhaled, opening them again.

"You really think your crazy idea will work?" The general asked, his voice filled with doubt and hope. Sadly he often hoped but most of the time he had always been disappointed of the result thus he had stopped hoping. Still hope, as the feeble humans would say, holds the universe together and it is the last flame to go out. "Will it?" The general stood surprised of his own voice. There was plea in it.

The young man across him only smiled. The general had trouble discerning that smile. Was it a good smile or a bad one? He could never tell. He always found it devilish.

"Come," The young man said firmly and turned around. "Destiny waits for no one..."

"Speak for yourself Cor-El..."

The young man named Cor-El stopped and faced the general. He locked his ice blue eyes into the general's and said:

"Change is always difficult and scary. I know but we have one chance to make everything right and we have to use it. There is no more time to lose. So what say you General Zod, hero of Krytpon, shall we save it once last time? Shall you follow me?"

"I will follow you, Dragon Herald."

They accepted each other hands in the traditional Kryptonian respect gesture and left the hill overlooking Kandor and merged with rising fog coming from the low marshlands.

* * *

**Several decades after the fall of Krypton...**

The Phantom Zone was a desolate place with only the basics to survive. Its greyish stone deserts were home only to the depraved, the outcasts, the most dangerous vagabonds, scum of the universe and some that do not know how they got there. There were also those who chose exile or who chose to hide either from justice, or failure, or something else. The Phantom Zone, home of shadows, was a place of secrets some good, some bad, and some outright dangerously mysterious.

Far away on the dunes of sand beyond the Ridge of Pain – there was a small building made of shining crystals. It was a sanctuary for a young man hiding from his thoughts and memories which were too painful to face. His home world was no more – it could not survive – despite the feeble efforts to the contrary. He probably had only one place to go to but for some reason he did not want.

A long time passed since he remembered who he was. And still the decision to leave this damned place did not come. When he arrived also a long time ago, he was just but a boy who did not remember nothing of his past. With time and patience, he remembered it all. His stay in the Prison Dimension taught him many things though he'd wished he never learnt them.

A few solar days ago, the portal had activated and prisoners escaped. He had heard the rumors that the son of Jor-El was there and it was he who released the prisoners though he did not have the choice. So his father's cousin Jor-El's son survived. For him, it meant he had family now – a cousin but a cousin is still family despite the old feud.

Cor-El had matured in this inhospitable area and he had to create his own family – a hologram of his mother – Sarah of Aerie using a hair follicle, the last he had of her. It was not easy but he managed. Now, he had to decide what to do. Does he stay or does he go to Earth to meet his cousin who probably knows nothing of his existence?

But the decision to leave was not an easy one. Though the Prison Dimension is a horrible and dangerous place it was also home. It was one of the few places where he felt more or less safe. Going to Earth after all these years is not the right call. Everyone thought of him being dead. He can't exactly go to his aunt.

"What shall I do mother?" – Cor turned to his holographic mother. "Shall I stay here or seek my cousin Kal-El on Earth?"

"Sooner or later, my son, you have to leave. Your destiny never lied in the Prison Dimension."

"I have no destiny. If it was not for the damned explosion I would have died on Krypton along the others."

"My son, you have a destiny." – Sarah said. "You were never meant to stay on Krypton. Van-El was to send you to the humans…"

"The humans – what for?"

"The humans are our distant cousins. They have great potential but they lack the light to guide them. Within the House of El, Jor-El and Van-El understood that it was up to either of them to bring this forth. At the time Jor-El had no heir so it was up to Van-El."

"And since I'm gone…"

"It came back to Jor-El. You know he sent Kal-El there for that same reason. The humans need someone to guide them."

"Why can't they reach it on their own?"

"They are a younger race. They are still cruel one to another and…"

"Like any other race, Mother. We were no different from them otherwise Krypton will still exist. It doesn't matter who you are or where you live all that matters is what you do and what choices you make. No, the humans are not so different from us. We are the same. The only difference now is the level of technology. The humans can take care of themselves."

"No, my son, they can't. They need this light to carry them through the darkness of their hearts and for that my son they will need both of you – Kal and Cor, light and heart. You will be there to help them, to inspire them, and be for them. They need you like you need them. The Prison Dimension has been your shelter but it is not a place, the place where you can have a family. The humans will be your family. Jor and Van always knew that a day will come when everything on Krypton will fall apart. Despite their best efforts they were but two lonely voices of reason in a world gone mad.

That's why they agreed sending their sons to Earth. At the time, you were that light. But now, when Jor had a son he has sent him there to become that light. They both knew that Krypton will never rise out of the ashes before the fire burns itself out. Sooner or later, it was going to happen. You underwent the training. You did not complete it because of the explosion but now it is time for you to go."

"I can't go alone."

"You won't. Van-El always anticipated everything."

"Just like Jor-El…"

"Yes, you have to find the disk of Dawn. Van-El left it on Earth for you."

"I gather without the knowledge of the High Council?"

"Yes, in that respect he was no different from Jor-El. They were both defiant of the Council's wishes."

"How can I find it? It could be anywhere not to the mention the humans could have found it before me."

"No, Van-El was prudent. He knew the danger in difference to Jor-El. He did not want to place his trust in humanity's honesty. The humans are curious and at times power-hungry. The disk of Dawn could give a human unprecedented power so he made sure that only a Kryptonian can retrieve it."

"Did he not consider the possibility I might turn on the humans? Don't I run the risk of doing the opposite and become…"

"Do you really think your father did not take this into account? He knows the danger."

"Alright, how do I find it?"

"You already know the answer."

"I do?"

"Yes, my son, you do."

'I don't understand."

"You will when the time is right."

"What of Kara – did she survive?"

"I don't know."

Cor sighed. It was still a difficult decision but his mother was right. This place was not a place where to stay with someone. It was a place of punishment, a place to hide but not a place to live. It was finally time to go but he had to exert care. His cousin let some of the prisoners escape. He couldn't make the same mistake.

He readied everything. Only one thing remained – what to do with his sanctuary – he decided to leave it – one never knows when it was going to come in handy.

* * *

He ventured out and headed to the mountains of the East. He, himself, placed an exit there a long time ago. He reached it by nightfall. No one had followed him as far as he could tell but he decided not to take any chances. He remained silent, still until morning.

He needed about a minute to make it work but the problem was that once activated it would stay active for a few minutes, and this is time more than enough for someone else to cross.

He took his knife and made a cut. He placed his bleeding hand on the console. It activated at once. An opening the shape of his crest appeared. But Cor waited for he wanted make sure he will not take others with him.

Sadly sometimes the devil does his work well. Near the end of the cycle two prisoners appeared. Seeing the portal they went for it but Cor stood on their way. They abruptly stopped.

"Get out-of-the-way, boy." – One of them said. "It is time we leave this hell hole."

"You were here for a reason, Kafal." – Cor shook his head.

"Who told you who I am?"

A dark smile appeared on Cor's face. "I'm the one who opened the portal."

Kafal stepped backwards. He did not expect this answer. He had shelter this boy in the past. And now, it turns out he was a member of the House of El.

"I saved your life boy."

"And I have saved yours more times than I care to remember but this change nothing. You are still a prisoner. What you did on Setey can't go unpunished. You will stay here."

"I told you of this."

"No, my father did after he shoved in here."

Kafal's features changed drastically for he knew all too well who placed him here – Van-El. So this boy was his son Cor-El.

"Then Cor, son of Van of the House of El, this will be your last resting place." – Kafal announced and moved to attack.

Cor took defensive stance. Kafal attacked fiercely. Cor blocked his attack and threw him aside. Kafal got to his feet and charged again. He was not going for the portal but for the kill. He was a dangerous opponent. Maybe, more than Cor could handle, but Cor had no intention of letting him pass. This place had taught him toughness.

The fight lasted just two minutes but they were very exhausting. Cor emerged victorious though Kafal managed to inflict a lethal wound but Cor stood his ground. He looked at the other one who took Kafal and ran away. Cor did not kill Kafal. He only knocked him down because despite everything he was not a killer.

Cor spit blood. He was dying. With one last effort, he crossed through the threshold of the portal that closed right behind him.

* * *

On planet Earth, home of the human race, a bright blue light suddenly flared. A bulb of bluish energy crossed the sky and crashed behind the far ridges of the horizon.

A woman stood on the edge of her balcony and her eyes stunned of the sight followed the bluish bulb's trajectory with anxiety.

"Jean! Jean!" She called out loud.

The man named Jean bolted out of the house. His was still in his jumpers as it was early morning.

"What? What is it?"

The woman just pointed to the fading trace of the bluish bulb of energy. Jean's eyes widened with surprise.

A few days ago this happened for the first time. Several bolts of bluish energy flared in the sky and scattered in different directions. What this meant they knew all too well. Someone had left the cursed prison dimension.

Jean knew who stayed in such a place – the depraved, the outcasts, the most dangerous vagabonds, scum of the universe and those that do not know how they got there. They were prisoners of one of the greatest lights in the universe – The Kryptonian civilization. Its light though faded suddenly, too soon in his opinion.

"Who do you think it is?" The woman asked him and he could see the hope in her eyes. He understood that hope all too well.

"I do not know, Mira." Jean replied. "I truly do not know."

"Only a member of the House of El can open the door and Kal-El is already home, Jean."

Jean shook head. It was not possible and yet the proof was right before their eyes. There was another of the Els but who the question was. Who? Jor-El and Lara died on Krypton along Zor-El. Van-El and his wife Sarah Tassir, Mira's sister, died on the walls of Kandor years ago defending it from the Black Zero's forces. Who? Who else was there?

"Kara," Jean said though he did not believe it. He doubted Zor-El would let his daughter die on Krypton or worse send her to the Phantom Zone.

"Or Cor…" Mira did not finish the sentence as it was her greatest hope he survived somehow, somewhere. She based her hope on the Prophecy, the Prophecy of Rao. She believed in it. She believed he was the chosen one.

"Oh, Mira," Jean moved to his wife and embraced her. "Cor-El died on Krypton…"

"His body was never found…"

"That's because there was nothing left of it. I'm sorry, dear, but he is dead."

"Then who escaped the Phantom Zone just now? Who else has the power to open the gate?"

"I do not know." Who or how? He had no answer to give his wife. But someone did just leave that cursed place. He has hopeful though as it was only one and whoever he or she is young Clark will find him and send him back.

His wife's hopes could take fruit as well for anything is possible. And if somehow, young Cor-El survived, great changes were to befall the world.

* * *

Near the forest border of the Czech Republic, the bluish meteorite crashed. The ground stood burnt and branded with a diamond-shaped crest with an S in it. In the middle of that crest lied Cor's body.

Two oddly dressed figures emerged from the forest. They looked in awe the crash site and the body in its middle. One of them made a gesture and the other nodded. They bent down and picked up the body and carried it inside the forest vanishing out of sight.

Later, one of them returned to cover the branded symbol. Turning to the sky, the figure mumbled: "Two beacons you shall have to guide you – Light and Heart."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	2. The One People

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to ****begin**** a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for****,**** guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun ****God ****of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

**The One People**

Cor woke up abruptly coughing hard. His chest hurt a lot. He tried to sit up but the pain was too much to bear. He remained horizontal closing his eyes to refocus his mind on something happy. His father, Van-El, used to say that at times of trial and pain happy thoughts can dull them for a while.

Happy thoughts – there were so few of them. However, Cor forced his mind in that direction. Unfortunately the more he tried the less he succeeded. Apparently, he had missed something of his father's wisdom. Then another thought of wisdom crossed his memories. It was Jor-El's – 'avoiding pain brings more pain – be like water. Water teaches us acceptance. Let your emotions flow like water'. This method however referred more to feelings than real pain.

His mother once told of the human method – 'if your arm hurts then slam your head into the wall at least you'll shift the pain to another place and the arm will not hurt anymore' but that was not useful either. And he suspected his mother's intention was to cheer him up and tell him this as a joke.

Cor was left with Major Zod's approach – 'get back to your feet, you lazy minx. Push through the pain and you'll get better'. Cor made another attempt to sit up but again the pain was unbearable. Clenching teeth however Cor sat up then titled to one side and fell off the bed. Cor gathered his strength and returned to the bed.

Now, he had more time to look at the room he was in. It was rather simple – nothing fancy – straight wooden walls, probably something the humans called oak, one chair where most of his clothes were, the bed he was on and a wash basin. The ceiling was of branches or wide planks placed and glued closely together. By all definitions, he was in a hut but the air was too clear so it was probably above ground. There was no door though. Instead, it was a cloth or pelt it was difficult to tell. The pain increased and Cor had no choice but lay down again. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours or maybe days later, Cor woke up. He managed to sit up though the pain was still present. His strength was however replenished with good sleep. He pushed harder and stood up though it did last only a few seconds before he fell on the ground. Cor however was not of the giving up type. He placed his hands firmly before him and then pushed hard. Using the floor, he managed to sit again. Then he grabbed the bed's frame and rose up. He spread his legs so to keep up his balance. He reached step by step the wall next to the bed. When he was next to the wall he used it as support and stood with his back at it then proceeded slowly to the door's threshold.

He pushed aside the pelt and still holding to the wall ventured outside. His nostrils absorbed the healing power of the clean, pure air. He focused all his efforts on maintaining his balance. And slowly, one step at the time, he walked passed the wall.

He was right. His hut was on wooden platform with other huts that formed something like a village. It was perhaps sixty, seventy feet above ground. Wide branches and solid planks organized like tiles made the platform and the railings provided security for the many bridges crossing from tree to tree.

Cor grabbed the railings and continued to walk. The odd thing was that he could hear busy voices and footsteps but couldn't see anyone. It was like he was in a village filled with invisible inhabitants. He crossed from his tree to another but there was the same invisible dilemma.

As Cor discovered while walking his first assessment was incorrect. The pain was not only in his chest but in his right leg. Apparently he had missed the moment when Kafal had stabbed him there. But the funny thing too was that on his chest there was no scaring. He stopped and looked more carefully at himself. He quickly discovered the scar. It was on his left side.

But this was also very odd because he was on Earth. His wounds should have healed immediately. When he had spoken about his eventual abilities on Earth, Van-El had told him that he had nothing to fear. He would have all those abilities like any other Kryptonian on Earth. And when he came to Earth all these years ago he really did enjoy some of them. But now for some reason, he had none.

"Good morning," – A bright, gentle voice broke Cor's thoughts. He looked around and almost fell on the ground. He looked at a girl in simple green clothing who smiled at him with unearthly charm. Her long, blond silver hair fell graciously on her shoulders. "You're up, already." It was not a question but mere observation and a compliment streamed from it.

Cor was still at a loss of words. This girl had sprung like from thin air. But something in her captivated him. Was it the contagious smile or the internal strength he sensed, he did not know.

"Let me help you." – She said moving towards him. "Lean on me." She placed her had around his waist. "It is a wonderful, gracious day, is it not?" She said as they continued to walk around the village. Her look just like his absorbed the beauty around and the fresh aroma in the air.

They went around the village and then headed back to Cor's hut. She helped him get back in bed and tucked him in like a carrying mother. This one afternoon made Cor feel the warmth of care and home.

"Rest, you need it." – She said and left. Cor fell to sleep again.

"How is he?" – Another dressed in green figure asked as soon as she crossed through the bridge.

"He's strong and getting better. He'll soon recover." – She replied.

"Has he said anything?"

"No, he has not spoken but he doesn't have to."

"Oh, no, Alicia,"

"What?"

"You're falling for him."

"That's not true, grandmother. I simply admire his will."

"Yes, sure, his will…" – The grandmother noted jerkily.

"I…never mind." – Alicia said and disappeared quickly inside a hut.

The grandmother shook her head with a smile. 'Young people – so easy to predict…' She followed in. The days to come would certainly be interesting that much was clear.

* * *

Around the globe in Metropolis, at the Clock tower, a young man stood on the roof like a statue. His gaze turned to the city below. Somewhere there those thieves slept peacefully in their beds but the time of reckoning was fast approaching.

He moved inside the spacious apartment. Reached to the glass looking clock, touched a button and pressed it. A crevice appeared and revealed a secret room behind it. There on the walls, there were arrows, cross and compound bows, a small cabinet with cuts from newspapers in the drawers. The young man looked at them firmly and a tiny, almost negligible smile appeared on his face.

He reached for the wardrobe and pulled out a black green leather suit. He put in on, took the black sunglasses, put them on too, took a compound bow and closed the doors of the secret compartment. He ventured out on the roof, took out the bow, aimed and shot the special arrow. The arrow hit the target with perfect precision.

He jumped and slid to the other roof. Landing he took back his arrow and continued, running on the roof to the next target where he landed shortly after. With his specialized glasses he scanned the building. The security was tight but not so much. He found the weak spot, aimed and was soon on that building's balcony. He made his way in. The target object he was after was in a room with other interesting objects. A laser grid protected it.

He took an arrow he made specifically for the occasion. He aimed and the moment the arrow hit all the lasers shifted. He ventured in undisturbed, reached the desired object and took it out.

Just when he had finished he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone in front of him in the shadows. He was in red jacket and dark blue shirt.

"Who are you?" – The guy in red asked.

"Haven't you read? I'm the Green Arrow!" – The young man replied.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your cult status while it lasted."

"I think you're taking the neighborhood watching too seriously." – Green Arrow replied and moved out.

The guy in the red jacket however placed his hand before him stopping him and slightly pushed him backwards. Green Arrow lifted his head, looked at the boy in red and swung his fist at him but the boy blocked it and pushed him and he flew across the room smashing into the wall and activating the alarm of the diverted lasers.

Green Arrow redressed himself up. "That was fun. It looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. Hate to break to it you tough guy but you're on the wrong side."

"I'm not sure the police will agree."

"Look around you beef; the days of the good guys running the show are over." – Green Arrow said and took out his cross-bow, for the 'tough guy' and fired. Imagine his surprise when the boy caught the arrow in mid-flight.

In this moment a security guard entered. Green Arrow aimed at once and fired another arrow. The arrow passed by the boy and hit the guard in the shoulder for its design was to temporarily incapacitate its target. The boy had leant down to help the guard and Green Arrow used the moment to vanish. Green Arrow had no idea how his opponent moved that fast.

* * *

He reached the roof and headed back to his Tower. He arrived shortly after, put back the suit, placed the necklace in a drawer and went to take a shower. There was much to think of, for the last few days were quite interesting. He had met an intriguing girl – Lois Lane. She was perky, bossy with command complex but utterly charming. And then there was tonight's debacle – this boy in red and blue who was Clark Kent. He would have never thought him capable of such strength. He did throw him like a ragged doll.

After shower, he went straight to bed. This encounter however triggered a very odd dream. He was in the middle of a forest glade surrounded by figures in green hoods. Each held a big wooden bow. Oblong arrows in leather quivers protruded from their backs. Illuminated by moonlight, the shadow of the hooded ones was almost creepy. Their ranks separated and a figure in silver green robes stepped forward. His long silver hair was glinting on the moonlight. His grey eyes deep like wells seemed to penetrate in his soul thus leaving the feeling of being stripped naked.

Oliver tried to look away but the power of the figure's look was firm and unbending. When the figure pushed aside his hair, Oliver stared in disbelief. Everything in him was struggling with the unveiled truth, and then abruptly he woke up sweating in his bed. He went back to sleep remembering nothing in the morning of the dream though at times of trial and pain this dream came back to haunt him at every turn.

* * *

Cor woke up. The sun was barely on the horizon only its light. It was early morning. Cor stood up almost effortlessly. The pain had definitely subdued. He found his clothes and put them on though he was for sure to find something else to wear. His Kryptonian attire stood out among the simple green of the locals.

He ventured out. Everything around was quiet which was to say that his hosts were still asleep. He walked without the support of the railings. Seems he had managed to recover enough though he was far from top condition but it was a start.

He often wondered how these people got down to the ground and soon found out. As it seemed they used two ways: a rope ladder and basket. It was ingenious. The basket attached to a rope and it is then lowered inside a hollow tree. Once down, they exit through a small aperture leaving the illusion they spring out of the ground.

Cor used the rope ladder. Once down, he hid it behind some bushes so it is not so visible and found by mistake. Walking again on the ground rejuvenated him. Feeling the earth crack under your feet after you've spent some time suspended in the air was a feeling like no other. Cor's feet took him near a small pond some will dare to call a lake.

He put away his clothes and plunged into cold waters. The healing power of cold water woke his senses more effectively than the walk on the ground and the fresh air. He swam for an hour or two before getting out. Then he remained on the fresh grass naked letting the sunlight dry him up.

An hour later, he stood up put some clothes on while remaining bare chest. It was time to get better and what better way than the conditioning of Rao. It was a training that involved a series of breathing exercises, physical pressure and workout. The full program of it required more than two hours and as Cor remembered always under the narrow gaze of Major Zod. This time the major was not present but he could manage though it brought some pleasant and amusing memories back.

Major Zod, the hero of many battles with the forces of Black Zero, was his personal mentor. He was tough and was leaving no room for mistakes or bad behavior. He was merciless but forged iron will and discipline though he was not as lucky with Cor. Cor was a rather unfortunate pain in the neck. At the time, he was very far from disciplined and concentrated.

There was this one time Cor had arrived very, very late. He was previously occupied with Xen'Dar's daughter in you-know-what affair. Major Zod and all those that usually took part of the training session had been waiting for more than an hour.

"Cor-El!" – Zod called with rather stern voice.

"Major!" – Cor replied rather joyfully.

Zod's features drastically shifted a change Cor had noticed almost at once.

"Bow!"

Cor swallowed. 'This time I'm in the big trouble.' He obeyed though he was not military but had to follow the chain of command as all Kandorians did.

"Arise," – Zod walked behind him. "Hands forth."

Cor obeyed.

"One leg…"

Cor thus remained on one leg for the next half an hour. He did not complain.

"And get down."

"On one leg?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not sure…"

"NOW!"

Cor did try but on the first attempt he tilted sideways and fell on the Major taking him down with him. Cor was on the floor laughing his ass off. It was truly a comic situation though Zod hardly saw it that way. Cor then spent two hours more than the others training as punishment. The exercises were harder than anything before and when Zod finished with him Cor could barely move. Then he there was an unpleasant meeting with his father who grounded him Kryptonian style.

Oh, memories, they are always there. Some are pleasant others not so much. Cor focused as the conditioning takes time and effort. After that incident, Cor had become more focused and mature about its seriousness and application. The conditioning trained his mind and body, and after a time it was all that stood between him and total failure. That time he owed his life to this training and to the firmness of his master mentor – Major Zod.

So now, Cor focused and pushed aside all uncomfortable feelings and pain. And for the next few hours, he imagined he was back on Kandor training hard with the others – his friends. Seeing again their faces, he pushed himself harder and harder. And thus he did not notice the young woman watching him from across the lake.

The exhausting conditioning brought relief and rejuvenation. He was feeling now more clearly his body sensing every muscle and his thoughts were clearer than ever. His senses kicked in suggesting someone watched him but he did not give himself up. He maintained his balance and concentration.

* * *

Alicia who did watch Cor for the past few hours stood amazed by how quickly he has recovered from his wounds. Such wounds would have killed any normal human but Cor was far from being normal or human.

She moved as silently as the wind on the grass. She reached behind him and reached for his shoulder. At one palm distance, Cor suddenly turned around, grabbed her arm and flipped her over. She fell on her bum then Cor put his knees on her chest thus immobilizing her.

Seeing her under, Cor immediately let go though he found out that this act of mercy did not have the desired effect. The moment she felt free she retaliated and now Cor was under her. He smiled and responded very quickly. She was once again under his weight but this time he did not give up. Alicia stopped moving. Cor let go of her, pressed his ear to her chest – she still breathed. He got up and dragged her under the shadow of the nearby tree.

He got a palm of water and applied it on her forehead. She regained her vitality colors quickly. Satisfied Cor continued with the conditioning. When he finished he jumped into the cool waters of the lake. Getting out, he noticed she had come around.

Alicia opened her eyes just when Cor was getting out of the lake. It seemed he wasn't shy as he was once again naked. She averted her eyes to give him some privacy and as she was quite shy for her kind. Cor only smiled but proceeded dressing rather slowly. It amused him no matter on which planet one is.

Fully dressed he stood in anticipation. Alicia peeked again to check the situation and noticed he was all dressed up and waiting. The smile on his face enticed her and the look in his eyes was hard to resist. She averted eyes but stood up.

She reached him and offered a hand. He took it standing up. They walked hand in hand back to the village. Words were really not necessary. Their eyes said everything.

* * *

Alicia's grandmother, Ayla, had spotted them from afar. She shook her head but smiled as it seemed they understood one another, which was wonderful but the boy had not spoken yet. Maybe he did not know their language. It was very much possible. Well boy was a hard word though she was not very wrong. Cor, by Earth standards, was barely twenty-one years old. Space and time worked differently in the Prison Dimension.

They climbed up the ladder. Alicia took Cor to the elders. They presided on the largest tree. There the branches intersected forming an enormous circular space around the stem. Near the stem, there were eight more stools on which sitting were the village's elders.

Cor's strange clothes caught the eyes of the elders but the most staggering part was the crest. It was of diamond shape S in the middle and in its background a dragon with outspread wings.

"We welcome you in our village, Seyt," – The head elder greeted.

Cor's eyes slightly narrowed. They just called him Seyt – whatever that meant though it did sound familiar.

"We will help you as much as we can." – The head elder continued. "For as long as you want…"

"Seyt doesn't speak our language," – Ayla said.

A tiny, barely visible smile appeared on Cor's face. In truth, he did understand it pretty well but there was advantage in not showing it.

"This is something we will work on." – The head elder said. "Ayla, we chose you to look after Seyt."

"Of course," – Ayla said bowing to the council. "My granddaughter made some progress with him."

The elder's council smiled. The hint was subtle but obvious. They have all noticed their progress. It was difficult to hide.

"Come," – Alicia said though blushing. She was shy but only just a bit. She took him by the hand and they left.

"Are you sure he is the one?" – The head elder turned to Ayla and another elder.

"There is no doubt," – Valia, the other elder, replied. "He came through the crack in the sky and branded the ground with his symbol just as the prophecy says:

'_In the days after the Day of Dark, a crack shall pierce the sky, and the second beacon presumed lost for ages, shall fall. His crest shall mark the sacred ground of Gallean, near the forest of Sylvan, and in its middle you shall find him – Seyt, the herald of Rao.'_

It is him without any doubt."

"We shall see if he is truly the one."

The council left while Ayla followed Valia to her hut.

"There is more to the prophecy, isn't it?" – Ayla asked.

"Yes, much more, but now is not the time." – Valia replied. "You must take care of Seyt. He has much to learn before we let him go with the humans."

"I shall do my best."

"We can only hope to do as much."

* * *

In the next few weeks, Cor made significant progress. He was now openly communicating with his rescuers. The elder counsel stood astonished. They have never met anyone learning this quickly. He had absorbed a great deal of their culture.

"Alicia, where is Seyt?" – Ayla called.

"I don't know. He left early. He has not returned." – Alicia replied.

"Go find him. He must not roam around alone."

Alicia left the village. She believed she knows where young Seyt had gone. For the past one week, his mood had changed drastically. He was no longer joyful but rather thoughtful. He spent every waking moment atop the cliff near the Jolly Waterfall.

One day she caught him preparing to jump off the cliff. It terrified her. He stopped but she clearly sensed he has not given up. For some reason, he wanted to jump. She shared this dread with Valia but she only shrugged. Apparently she knew something Alicia didn't.

From this day on, Alicia kept Cor close.

"Seyt, don't." – She called as she reached the cliff.

Cor looked down with frustration. There was no escape from her. And every time, he would leave for the cliff, every time she'll come at that exact moment. There were times he wondered how she managed to beat him to the cliffs.

"Don't worry, Alicia, I won't." – He called back but mumbled. "Though, one day you won't be around."

"Why do you persist?" – She asked as she came up. "Why – explain it to me?"

Cor clenched teeth. He has not told anyone what he can really do on the Earth. The real problem lied with the fact that he still had no powers and it frustrated him. He kept thinking that he had forgotten something important and hasn't recovered it yet.

He kept thinking though that if he forces the issue his powers will come back. That's why he kept coming to the cliff. He had no fear of heights and every time he stood on the edge, clearing his mind and focusing, he was trying to…but nothing was happening. He did not feel any different.

"If you thought you have lost something and that the only way to get it back is to do something drastic, wouldn't you try?" – He replied.

"It depends on what you have lost." – Alicia said and stood before him looking him straight into the enticing ice blue eyes. "You can talk to me about anything. What is really bothering you? Why would you want to recover this, whatever it is so badly that you're ready to sacrifice everything?"

Cor smiled. She was so protective. And for some reason she thought he wanted to commit suicide for in her eyes what he kept trying to do looked just like this. If she could only understand but she can't, she couldn't.

He has made such progress though there was much to learn yet. He knew almost nothing of human customs, and blending in wasn't an option just yet. He had no problem with Alicia's people. He understood better their devotion to simple life avoiding technology as best possible. Of course, he did sense that they were hiding something about themselves.

"An equation has two sides, Alicia. So if one side remains in the shadows why would the other have to do the opposite?" – Cor replied.

Alicia stood perplexed. She wasn't sure what he meant as he had given to his usual way of cryptic replies.

"I…I…."

Cor thought as much. She did not understand his insinuation but Ayla most certainly will along Valia. He often thought she knows but keeps quite. Perhaps she doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

"We mustn't be late for lunch." – Cor said taking his effects. He offered a hand.

"We are not done, Seyt." – Alicia said but gave her hand.

"Life is an endless chain." – He said smiling.

* * *

Lunch in the customs of the local tree dwellers was an important part. They believe that the spirits of the forest gather to celebrate life as provided by the forest lord. Lunch thus consists of what the forest provides as food – wild boar roasted on fire with honey, water from the spring still saturated with forest aroma, wild strawberries and blueberries, all gifts of the forest.

Cor suspected the deeper meaning – all is energy – and the dwellers lived in perfect harmony with the surrounding environment taking what they needed and returning it when it was their time. This was also the philosophy of Rao.

He often wondered why they don't use technology but given what kind of life they lead he wouldn't use it either. It would only stand in the way. However for Cor who had grown with it, it was not as clear all the time. Some things could easily be done faster with the proper tools. But there was logic behind their motives and Cor learnt it the hard way. There was something liberating working hard to make something beautiful and useful with your own hands.

First the children get their share as they are the future, then the middle and at last the Elders. Everyone stands between their trees on the bridges holding his or her share on an oblong wide leaf. At first it doesn't seem possible to eat when you're straight up and with a leaf but with time one finds out it's not that bad and actually it is far healthier this way.

Cor stood between Alicia and her grandmother Ayla. They were his guardians and every time they fed him as though they feared he's going to die of starvation or malnutrition. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was very slim like a crayon. But who could complain of that though Cor was quite moderate – he ate only as much as necessary.

Once everyone finishes eating the leaves get dispersed into the eight corners of the forest spreading the energy consumed and exchanged. And everyone could go by their chores.

Cor today had other plans. He managed to sneak out of the village. He headed towards an area off the premises of the forest.

He reached it under an hour of running. It was upland with caves. In them he had discovered pictograms. What he found intriguing weren't the pictograms themselves but the symbols around them – they were of Ancient Yllyan. It seems his people were all around the known universe.

The pictograms of course were also interesting. He has managed to decipher parts of them. They spoke of dark forces of an Ancient Cult that was to conquer the Earth. It said they possessed the powers of the Gods. They are like a plague and only the combined strength of the clans of Light and Heart can stop them. The pictograms described this mixture as the One People.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	3. Yellow

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to ****begin**** a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for****,**** guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun ****God ****of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

**Yellow**

Alicia came to wake Cor but surprisingly he was not in his room. Instead on his bed she found a note – "Alicia, flower of the forest, my sleep disturbed, I went for the Eastern wind at the Valley of water." Alicia folded the note smiling and blushing. Cor was unable to say anything straight that early in the morning.

She left the village and headed to the 'Valley of Water'. It was the eastern waterfall. It was a place where many went to think and see the might and beauty of nature. Cor had gotten used to their customs and followed them to the letter. He would have made a perfect forest dweller one day though he was never meant to stay. He was Seyt sent to fulfill not only a prophecy but a destiny.

The waterfall was not something great, magnificent or majestic. It was a simple but beautiful little waterfall surrounded with plain, lush green and soft grass. Cor was on a stone in the middle of the top of the waterfall. He was bare chest, standing straight up one leg, the other one stretched behind him, his arms like outspread wings – a dragon in flight.

Alicia came just in time when Cor bent down slightly maintaining still his place. The physical load and level of concentration required was too much for any mortal although it did look easy. Alicia had tried the conditioning and found it close to impossible.

Cor took notice of her presence but continued. It served any purpose to lose his focus now. With the passing weeks he has learnt to become one of them but sadly the truth was he wasn't. He did respect them a lot but staying in this forest no matter how blissful it was, started to take its toll on him. He wanted to go somewhere, just somewhere outside of it and see, absorb other environments. He felt as though reading the same books day after day and now he needed a new one.

Cor finished his training and jumped from the waterfall. He emerged on the surface of the cool water then got out and let the sun dry him. The sun, the source of power and rejuvenation and one day he would get the answers and his powers back.

"Seyt?" – Alicia called tossing his shirt.

"Alicia, flower of the forest…" – Cor greeted with open arms.

"You're not going to stop running, are you?"

"No, in fact, I would like to…to…"

"To what?" – Alicia asked her smile darkening.

"I would like to…" Cor hesitated for a moment. "I would like to…"

"What?"

"Would you like to come with me…?"

"Where?"

"To come with me to the city…"

"The city?"

"Please," – He begged. "I'm grateful for everything your people did for me but I need freedom. I need space. I need to see other things. I can't stay forever in the forest. I'm like…like…ah…"

"A fidgety spirit longing for more trouble…"

"No, I'm more like a trapped spirit longing for the vastness. Please, Alicia, we'll be back by sunrise."

Alicia looked sternly at him but ceded. "Alright, I'll come but we'll back by nightfall. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." – He smiled broadly. "I need just to change. I don't think I'm appropriately dressed."

"You're fine the way you are." – Alicia countered.

"Thou as a compliment I shall take thee."

"Stop!"

"Oh, you enjoy every moment of it." – He said patting her on the head and joyfully ran before her. She controlled her blushing and shyness and followed.

* * *

On the outskirts of Prague in a rather ragged garden before a half ramshackle house, two men stood smoking something that resembled pipes. They seemed waiting for someone and from the looks of it he was awfully late.

"Hey old cracks," – A young man popped out of nowhere.

"You're late, boy." – One of the men said grumpy.

"I had to evade the usual hooks."

"This is your problem not ours."

"Well, as I seem to recall you called me so what do you want?"

"Easy there, boy,' – The old man said. "We have a job for you. We want you to retrieve an item from the National Gallery and deliver it to the old textile factory."

"What kind of item – a painting?" – The young man mocked.

"No, a stone – it's more of a crystal – a yellow crystal." – The old man replied. "It looks like this." And he showed him.

"A crystal?" – The young man looked strangely at the old one and wondered if the latter is off his rockers. "If this is your idea of a joke, it is certainly a bad one. Do I look like your…"

"We called you to take the crystal. It is a simple enough job but if you are not up to it, boy, I'll be glad to ask Terry to do it." – The old man replied.

The young man-made a repulsive grimace. "I'll take it."

"I'll expect you by nightfall. Don't be late again."

"Wait a minute! What about my fee?"

The old one smiled. "Your fee depends on how fast and accurately you fulfill your task."

"I don't think so."

"Sean," – The other old man lifted head. "It'll be your usual plus a something more should you succeed delivering the crystal on time."

"Agreed." – Sean said and walked away.

"Make sure you leave no traces, Vellis. Sebastian is more a nuisance than having any value."

"Don't worry; the world will not miss him much." – Vellis replied and left.

* * *

Alicia and Cor arrived in Prague by noon.

"I told you we don't exactly fit in the fashion trend." – Cor remarked.

"I do not feel ashamed." – Alicia said.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is what you implied."

"Whatever…oh…this seems a nice place." – Cor exclaimed and headed straight for it. Willy-nilly, Alicia followed.

It was the city's library. It was big and exactly what Cor craved for. He dived in and in under an hour managed to read half a section. Alicia also took the liberty of reading books and magazines though not with the same speed.

Alicia had just put down a magazine when she spotted a young man entering in peculiar clothes that contrasted drastically with the other visitors. He was her height, stalwart with pale cheeks, ginger hair, and light grey eyes that made him look more like a ghost. But his clothing shockingly was scarlet with slight nuances of orange.

He just walked in and headed to the archives' section. That was Sean Sebastian, the same one who was just a few hours on the outskirts taking his new task. He passed by Alicia. At first he did not notice her but she was difficult to miss. He stood enticed by her subtle beauty hidden in the simple green clothing of what he recognized as the forest dwellers.

He interrupted his search and moved towards her.

"Gallean light your day." – He greeted.

Alicia was to say the least surprised. She did not think a stranger would know their ways.

"Light passes through the leaves so never misses seeds." – Sean continued. "Seeds grow into flowers of such that it takes from the real colors of the forest lord and his bride to bring up the spirit of beauty unrivaled."

"You're well versed in our ways, stranger of the rim." – Alicia replied.

"One can hardly pass by and not get touched."

"One should show prudence so not to get swallowed."

"For beauty, one can risk it all."

Alicia stood impressed. He knew their way as though he was born among them.

"Has the one a name?"

"A name is only but a word but the word carries power." – The prudent answer was.

"Are you afraid to lose control?"

"In your petals, I'll gladly rest." – Sean said. "I'm Sean Sebastian of the Valleys of Helios."

"Oh," – Alicia exclaimed. "A Hellene."

"Close but no…" – Sean shook head. "I'm a Phi Praetorian."

"There are so few of you left."

"True." – Sean nodded also impressed. "And do you carry one?"

"I'm Alicia Sylvan."

Sean stepped backwards. It was an involuntary move. There were many stories about the forest dwellers but there were few worth of attention. Among his people, there was the story of the **Forest Guard**, the most élite archers in the world. Among them, the most famous ones were the Sylvans.

"It is a pretty name." – Sean said as casually and as prudently as possible. He did not want to give himself away with the knowledge of the legend of the Forest Guard.

"Thank you!" – Alicia said. She did not take his behavior as sign he had recognized her kind. "So what do you seek in the library of knowledge Phi Sebastian?"

"The archives of the National Gallery, did you not?" – Cor said as he approached them.

Sean stood surprised. He had barely squinted through the shelves looking for the right archive and yet this man whoever he was has managed to decipher his intention. Did Vellis send him here to watch over him?

"And you are?" – Sean asked eyeing him.

"Corin Deville," – Cor replied withstanding the gaze. "Enchante."

"He is with me, Sean." – Alicia said.

"I see." – Sean replied. "Sean Sebastian."

Cor took his hand and shook it but continued to watch him closely. This intensive scanning seemed not very pleasant to Sean.

"Well?" – Cor insisted.

"Indeed," – Sean answered.

"Maybe, I can give some help." – Cor proposed.

"Thank you, I can handle it." – Sean declined politely.

"It's your prerogative."

Alicia clearly sensed the sparks between these two. It was good being the object of desire for two handsome men but something told her that allowing this encounter to continue might make things escalate in undesirable direction.

"Corin, we have to go." – Alicia said.

"Of course, Milady," – Cor replied. "Until we meet again, Monsieur Sebastian."

"I can't wait." – Sean said.

* * *

Alicia and Cor left and Sean looked after them until they were out of sight then got to work. "What was that about?" – Alicia asked as soon as they were out of sight. She did not want to make a scene in front of Sean.

"He was not truthful." – Cor replied.

"Who is on first glance?"

"He is not some architect, you know! If I had to guess I'll say he plans to make a late visit to the National Gallery and not with very noble aspirations."

"You can't know that from a minute long conversation?"

"Oh, yes, I can. It is obvious to those that use their eyes." – Cor said and moved to a city map. He fairly quickly located the National Gallery. "And I'll wait for him."

"Oh, no, you are not. You promised by nightfall to return home."

"I'm sorry, Alicia, besides I promised for sunrise not nightfall." – Cor replied and strode away.

"Seyt, wait!" – Alicia called after him but he did not slow down so she had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Sean got what he wanted but he also got to research a bit this yellow stone. Something about this job did not sit well with him. He wondered why someone who knew of his powers would offer him to do such a dismal job, retrieving a piece of crystal. The gallery's defenses were standard and this made things even more interesting. What was about this little gem that made this valuable that it also provided for a bonus? The old crackpots were definitely up to something and he didn't like it even one bit. And Terry – that was a clue – now it became clear to him – they wanted to get rid of him for good.

"We'll see about that." – Sean said to himself. "Let's see how much this little is really worth to you boys."

The yellow crystal as he read had a unique structure. Its molecules were denser than those of a diamond. The report also mentioned how the crystal illuminates when exposed to sunlight. There was one other thing – the scientist who examined speculated that any magnetic object placed near that crystal increased its magnetism ten fold – but the scientist never could prove his theory.

Now this part was highly intriguing. An abnormal with magnetic powers will rejoice such an object and he knew of few that had such ability. This turns this little gem into something very valuable.

He had no more business in the library. He got everything he came for. It was already getting dark so he proceeded to the gallery. It closed for visitors around nine. There were eight security guards plus twelve cameras on separate feeds but sadly for its designers a single server controlled it all, something easy to get around.

He got into the control area and disposed of the guard. He wrote a subroutine that would shut down the feed for two hours posting it as malfunction of the main server directory. This was more than enough time for him to take care of everything.

He located the little yellow crystal fairly easy. Its defenses melted down.

"Hey you!"

Sean turned around and saw a security guard.

"Step away from the showcase!"

"Oh, IDTS." – Sean said and took out the crystal. The guard got his gun and fired but he missed. "You shouldn't have done that, mate." Sean moved from behind a statue. His eyes turned red. His body took flames.

"Oh, My God, what are you?" – The guard exclaimed terrified.

"I'm the Lord of Fire." – Sean replied. "And you really shouldn't have done that for now I would have to silence you for good." The guard fired again but the bullet did not pass by the flames. Sean focused and fiery burst reached the guard frying him on sight. It was an ugly picture but there it was. "I hated when people force me to do it." So he burnt his body leaving nothing but ashes.

Sean just finished cleaning when he heard a noise. Someone just broke in and all the alarms went up. He cursed under breath and exited as quickly as possible. He then headed to the old textile factory.

* * *

"What a surprise? You are actually on time, boy." – Vellis said.

"I'm always on time."

"You could have fooled me this morning!"

"This morning, I was not on a job."

"Always having an excuse, did you get it?"

"I did."

"Let me have it."

"IDTS, old man."

"We had a deal."

"We still do but payment first. This is how I do business. You are not happy with it I'll find someone who is." – Sean said.

"Fair enough," – Vellis shrugged. "Fifty thousand is the usual fee and twenty-five is your bonus..."

"Oh, please, you can do better than that," – Sean cut him off.

"We agreed on a bonus…"

"No, we agreed on how fast I'll be and I'll say I was pretty damn fast and punctual. I'll also say that this little thing is worth at least a thousand times more than you're offering."

"What?" – Vellis did not expect resistance.

"You know I've done some research. It seems this little thing can amplify magnetism. I mean anyone with such abilities will pay in gold for it. You didn't really think that I won't find it even one bit peculiar why would you use someone with my abilities to get something even you old crackpots can get on your own. So I figure it is worth more than you're offering and man, I was right."

Unpleasant surprise this was for Vellis. The problem was that without the crystal in his possession he couldn't get rid of Sean.

"I also figured that you guys…if you asked about it then you are up to something…and this something includes my obituary and…huh…I don't fall that easily, old man." – Sean's eyes turned red and the flames soon conquered his body. "He sent you to kill me. Well, I hope you came ready."

Vellis cursed under breath. He did not count on Sean to figure it all out but he underestimated the little bastard.

"This is far from over, Sebastian." – Vellis said his voice totally changed. "We'll meet again and that time I'll put you in your grave." Vellis suddenly ran to the exit and before Sean could reach him there was smoke and Vellis had vanished.

* * *

Sean cooled down. It seems he got it right though it did not seem that easy with that crackpots old man. He did have more life and hatred than one could expect.

"Sean Sebastian."

Sean recognized the voice at once. He did hear it just a few hours ago in the city's library – that damned French accent. It was Corin Deville. He had an epiphany. It was Deville who activated the alarms though he was a bit late.

"Corin Deville," – Sean turned to face him. "Thank you by the way…"

"For the alarms – you're welcome. You should know the police are on their way here. Leave the crystal and you'll have a peaceful life."

"Ha," – Sean sighed then laughed. "You really have no idea who I am."

"Another block from the outer blocs, you are not that tough, Sean." – Cor replied moving towards him.

"Really?" – Sean mocked then shook head. "You really have no clue then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Sean, Corin, please, be reasonable." – Alicia came from around the corner.

"Oh," – Sean exclaimed. "Man, that's low. That's under the belt."

"I didn't ask her in if that was what you imply." – Cor said.

"Excuse me!" – Alicia flared up. "She is right here you know. And I'm no one's prize."

"No, you are not nor will ever..." – Sean said his eyes turning red.

"Sean?"

"Good-bye, Corin, this time for good." – Sean flared up. He rose up in the air and the fires he unleashed lit up everything in sight then touched to the ground and moved towards Alicia.

* * *

The moment everything caught fire, Cor stood in a ring of fire. Alicia couldn't get to him.

"You can come with me, Alicia." – Sean said taking her by the arm and pressing her to him.

"I'll not leave him." – Alicia pulled away.

"That's fine with me. I've never seen a Forest Guard perishing in a fire but I guess now I will. Enjoy!" – Sean said creepy and left laughing. On his way out he ignited the old stocks of textile piles.

"Some friend, you've got, Alicia." – Cor said through the rising fumes.

"Thanks, I'll be more careful in the future." – She replied. "Now, don't move I'll get you out of here."

She went for the fire extinguisher in the corner but before she got to it a binder fell on her and she lost consciousness.

"ALICIA!" – Cor shouted. "ALICIA! Damn!"

The fire got closer and the smoke kept sucking the breathable air out. He focused and jumped through the fires of the fire ring. His jacket caught fire and he got rid of it. He reached Alicia. He pressed an ear on her chest.

"Oh, thank Rao, she's still breathing." – Cor exclaimed relieved.

* * *

But staying in has become even more difficult to breathe. He took Alicia in his arms and walked to the door but Sean suddenly appeared in his way.

"Enjoying your day, Mr. Deville?"

Cor stopped and let Alicia down. He stared in those red eyes before him but saw no hatred only pain. "I don't…" – Cor coughed. "I don't know why but I don't…think you're a killer. Don't get me wrong I'm sure you'll kill to protect yourself but you won't kill her. I saw the respect and admiration in your eyes for her in the library. I also see pain in your eyes that has nothing to do with the fact that we don't like each much. And I'm not going to hide it. It is mutual. "

"WOW! Psycho analysis – one on one..." – Sean exclaimed sarcastically. "But you see I don't care. You'll burn and…"

"Alright, I will but she lives. You get her out and I'll stay." – Cor said.

"What?" – Sean exclaimed surprised though he saw the adamant determination in Cor's eyes.

"A life for a life, Sebastian,"

"And why would I?"

"I saved your life and you'll save hers."

"I do not follow…"

"You entered the control room and wrote a subroutine to shut down the system but I'm sure you did not notice the system's redundancy. It kicked in the moment that subroutine crept in the system so if I haven't intervened the entire gallery would have flooded with a coolant – Freon gas that is something more than enough to freeze anything. As it seems your stupid subroutine fooled the system that to think that there is fire. Of course I had no idea of your pyro secret but it wouldn't have mattered at all. You would have been dead anyway."

"How the hell…"

"I'm well versed in tech matters. I may not look it but I am."

Sean was not sure what to make of Cor. He sounded so casual and yet so superior. And he seemed like conversing over tea instead of the suffocating reality.

Cor in truth was on the edge of his strength. The smoke took its toll. He lost balance and fell on his knees before the demon of fire. He tried to stand up but no longer could he see straight. His vision became blurry and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sean bent down and brought Alicia back to consciousness then flew away. Alicia opened her eyes and saw Cor. Instantly she was on her feet. At this moment, the ground shook as fire had reached a gas barrel. The force of the explosion torpedoed her and Cor through the door and they smashed with a thud into the ground.

She stood over Cor.

"Seyt, oh my lord Gallean, he cannot die, he cannot." – Tears fell down her cheeks but Seyt was neither moving nor breathing. She dragged him away from the factory as she heard the sirens of the fire brigades.

She made an effort throwing Cor over her shoulders. She walked for about two hours before she fell exhausted on the ground. Something yellow protruded from her pocket. It was the yellow crystal. When she cuddled next to Cor, the yellow gem fell on Cor's right hand. Alicia fell asleep almost immediately.

At dawn sunlight fell over Cor's face and all bruises faded away, his cheeks regained their color. His eyes opened at once and he inhaled the surrounding aromas. Then his hand sensed something. It was the yellow crystal. He picked it up and looked at it. There was something oddly familiar about it. He put it in his pocket and stood up.

"Seyt, oh, thank Gallean, you're alive." – Alicia said opening her eyes sensing him move.

"I'm fine." – Cor replied.

"You scarred me a lot." – Alicia said and hugged him. "Don't do this again."

"I'll try my best, milady Sylvan." – Cor replied.

Alicia rummaged through her pocket but did not find the crystal. It was she who took it from Sean.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah," – Alicia said. "I lost my bracelet."

"Oh," – Cor exclaimed trying to figure out why she wasn't honest with him. There was something to this crystal worth lying for. "I'll look around for it."

Alicia nodded. She thought she might have dropped the crystal when she carried him but she did not find it again.

"I don't see it." – Cor announced.

"Me neither."

"It is getting late. We should go home." – Cor said.

"Yeah,"

"Alicia!" – Cor called.

"Yeah?" – Alicia replied with hope.

"You saved my life." – Cor said seriously. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Seyt, anytime,"

Cor made a few steps and stopped. He had spotted the bracelet. He walked to it and picked it up. "What do you know?"

"Sorry?"

"I found your bracelet." – Cor said and turned around. "Here, let me put it on – there – beautiful again. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home." And they left.

* * *

Somewhere to the East, Sean noticed the crystal was not in his pocket and this pissed him beyond belief – the yellow crystal – his rise to profit - gone.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	4. The Dew of Gallean

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to begin a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for, guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun God of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Dew of Gallean**

The village as Cor noticed was bigger than that of Alicia's. It spread on a larger area with enormous trees. There were also houses on the ground, obviously, with strange fires burning in front. He has seen many strange things but pure purple, black and blue fires were a bit too much to handle.

"This time around, it seems many have come." – Ayla remarked as they got to the Goth like house readied for them. It was large enough to hold their delegation.

"The times are darker, Ayla." – Elder Valia said.

"Here, you are." – Their guide, Prestos said. "I hope it is satisfactory."

"Yes, that will do, thank you, Prestos." – Valia nodded.

"If there is anything you want, just send for me." – Prestos said, bowed and left.

"Ayla, you will set on the second floor with Alicia." – Valia said. "Mordin, Elleshar, Varos and Seyt, you will be on the next wing."

"Sure," – Mordin said and passed through.

"The others will settle where it's left." – Valia continued.

Cor followed the others to their side. Mordin, Elleshar and Varos were the best to represent the village. Every five years, the Forest Villages gathered together for a series of challenges and celebrations of the Forest Lord Gallean.

The result of these challenges however was not known to Cor but that's why he was here to find out. Of course, there was another reason he came along. The elders wanted to present him to the others – like a prize on display. But this did not bother him that much as long as Alicia was around.

Cor found his bunk and put down his things. He then left to explore. It is always good to know your environment. He took a path going around the village. The trees in this region were different from Alicia's birthplace. They were taller with solid trunks and almost dark brown bark. The aroma of the forest was also different. There was sense of ripe old age and hidden power.

Cor quickly located a waterfall with a small lake nearby. He had a weakness for them. The sunlight refracted on the surface producing a delight of rainbow colors. Cor put way his clothes and dived in. The water was pellucid and cool. The touch of it filled him with strength and energy.

* * *

Back at the village, many continued to arrive. Ayla had noticed justly – this convention was definitely the most attended. One of the new delegates to arrive was a beautiful young woman, maybe a year older than Alicia. She stood out in the crowd as she was all in silver lime mantle.

"We welcome you to our village of Greywood!" – A villager turned to her.

"Thank you! I bring the greetings of Elder Brianna of Celeste." – The young woman replied.

"Celeste?" – A village Elder approached. "We haven't heard anything of them for over a century."

"It is true." – The young woman confirmed. "It has been many years. Many things have changed since last a voice came."

"it is an honor to receive the voice of Celeste." – The Elder bowed and the woman bowed in return. "How shall we refer to you?"

"I'm Hekate Loki, voice of Celeste."

"Aterio!" – The Elder called and a young man appeared. "Take the Voice of Celeste to the Tree of Asteria." And then turned to Loki. "We humbly hope you accept setting down in the Ancestral Home!"

"I accept in the spirit it is presented." – Loki said bowing to the Elder.

Aterio led the way and Loki followed. The Tree of Asteria is usually reserved to the guests of highest honor. Loki smiled to herself. It was a good idea after all to get Brianna's blessing. This way no one will bother her or question her as she had really no desire telling them who she really is.

Another thought crept in her mind though. She did wonder why Brianna accepted to give her passage to the convention. It was often said that Brianna is clairvoyant but she never really believed it. But what if she was? Did Brianna see her plans? And if she did, why would she let her go through with it? But Loki had no answer – no, she shook head, no one had any clue. The rumors around Brianna were nonexistent. She was safe or was she.

"Here we are." – Aterio announced.

"Thank you, Aterio."

Aterio left her. Loki looked around and nodded satisfied. Her room was simply in the perfect place. It was completely isolated from the others and it provided the perfect means to do what she was up to.

She ventured out as staying too much in her room will arise suspicion. The Voice of Celeste had certain duties and one required of her to walk around the people and so she stopped by people talking to them, exchanging news and blessing them. It was routine but tradition demanded it so she had to keep up her cover.

* * *

Walking around, she came upon a young man coming from the forest. He was bare chest and tiny drops shinned on his muscular body. Loki stood mesmerized. She has seen many but this one was different. She sensed in him strength and power like no other. He also noticed her but did not dwell much on it.

Her eyes followed him until he vanished inside a Goth house. She had a strange wish to go there but she had other things to do. She continued on her way around.

She reached the Shrine of the Village. She ventured in and performed the expect ritual but she stood surprised to find that what she looked for wasn't there yet. She cursed under breath.

Every village had a sacred totem. Greywood's was a gem in the form of a green leaf. It came from the forest of the Forest Lord and possessed supernatural powers, which made it the object of want to many. Of course, this rumor was only a rumor. It was not certain how much truth there was in it. Loki, however, believed in it. Brianna of Celeste was possibly crazy but she was an expert in power crystals and gems and she spoke with great respect of that particular gem.

Loki had the wish to have it. She did not want it for profit but for answers and recognition. She was the only one that did not fit back home. She knew that an object of power will give her the answers she sought. She came to believe that this gem will be the one but first she had to get her hands on it.

"Hekate Loki," – The Elder that greeted her called. "The ceremony begins."

"Of course," – She said and followed.

The opening ceremony was upon them. She took her place. The ceremony itself was not something special but everyone had to attend. It mostly consisted of the official greeting welcoming all to Greywood, and then announcing all guests. When her name came upon, she stood up, walked to the elder, offered a hand as a sign of friendship and trust, said the ceremonial greetings and returned to her seat.

* * *

Cor returned to the village. He did cross path with Loki but did not pay much attention as she was just one person among many but that changed during the announcement. His eyes locked on her. At first she did not seem that interesting but then he noticed the looks she threw around, and this intrigued him.

He set to see her. After the ceremony his eyes followed her everywhere without arousing anyone's suspicion. There was something definitely interesting about her. But Cor had to know more so he turned to Ayla.

"Who is this young woman, Ayla?"

"Did you not hear her name during the ceremony?"- Ayla asked surprised.

"I might have missed it."

"She is the Voice of Celeste. Her name is Hekate Loki." – Ayla replied.

"I don't want to seem insensitive but what is the Voice of Celeste?"

"The Voice is a person chosen to represent the Elders of the forest of Celeste. Their village fell long ago and their elders barely escaped. But as far as I know they have never formed another village."

"So they select others that are not of theirs?"

"Yes," – Ayla replied. "We haven't heard anything of them for over a century. And it is a relief to know that they are still around."

"Why are they so important?"

"They are the guardians of the Sacred Scrolls."

"But I thought that Valia is one of them too?"

"Of course, not all guardians live in the same place. It will be foolish but the ones of Celeste are the most respected, hence the reason they were the first to fall."

Cor had hard time believing Ayla the reasons of why the attack took place. It did not seem like a valid reason. There was something else behind it.

"I see." – He said. "Ah, during the ceremony, Elder Toscana mentioned something – ah, the Sign or something of the Forest…"

"No, it is not the sign," – Ayla chuckled amused. "It is the Dew of Gallean. It is their sacred gem – a green leaf of the forest of the Forest Lord."

"Oh!" – Cor exclaimed. "And it is kept within the Shrine if I understood correctly?"

"No," – Ayla shook head. "The scared gem will be in the shrine when then announce the winners."

"Why?"

"The gem will approve of the winners. A test of their skills will decide their worth until then the gem will remain outside sacred grounds."

"How can a gem approve of someone? It is not alive?"

"There are many things about our culture that you do not understand Seyt, which is why I'll overlook this question." – Ayla suddenly said seriously.

"I did not mean to offend." – Cor apologized quickly.

"Apology accepted." – Ayla said. "Every village however has different places where they keep their most precious."

"Look, I'm just curious how would the gem approve?"

"The gem will shine just like sunlight goes through a leaf." – Ayla explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Ayla. I really meant no offense."

"I know, Seyt. You are new to all this." – Ayla said warmly.

"How does one know to recognize the Voices of Celeste? I mean you must have a way."

"There is yes. The voice of Celeste is chosen and…"

"And?"

"And it is then sent to a challenge where the chosen must prove itself."

"And the challenge is?"

"That only Celeste would know."

"Yes, but how would you know, if the voice is really the one if it hadn't passed its challenge yet?"

"Every Elder of Celeste has its own way. They place two symbols on the chosen ones – one before and one after. The first is common used by all Elders – a star. Every elder however molds it in a different way. Loki's for instance wears hers as an earring."

"Really I did not see it?"

"You weren't looking. It is under the others." – Ayla said. "We should go to prepare now."

"Of course," – Cor nodded. "I just need to go get my things. In the hurry, I forgot them in the forest."

"Hurry then."

Cor understood one thing for sure – truth was not a premium in the forest villages especially to strangers. There was more to them that met the eye. It was like they existed outside the perimeter of the world.

* * *

He did not really need anything in the forest but had a good feeling Ms. Loki was after the sacred gem of Greywood. It was logical to assume it was out there somewhere. Having observed the Greywood's customs Cor was certain where the gem was.

The gem stayed hidden in plain sight and it was. He found it pretty quickly. It was beautiful. He was to return when he saw Loki. He hid behind the bushes and waited.

Loki chose her way carefully. She passed by Cor's hiding pace and continued further into the forest. It seemed she hadn't figured it out but Cor remained as he wanted to know what her interest in the gem was. Having observed her, he was certain she wanted the gem but stealing it was not part of her plan. But then, he asked himself what could be her motives.

Hekate reached the point she was certain the gem would be but remained disappointed when she did not find it. She got down to her knees cursing time and space. Where was it? She was so close and yet so far away.

"It is not there, Voice of Serpent."

A voice had spoken taking her off her thoughts. She was up on her feet but she wasn't fast enough. She found herself bound to a tree. Iron hotness passed by her cheek leaving a blood mark.

"This is what befalls thieves and false pretenders in our village. Did you really think that we are blind?"

The speaker was the very same elder that had greeted her. The gentleness in his eyes was now gone.

"We do not like your kind. We will punish you properly for deceiving us. You are not certainly the last thief trying to get its hands on the sacred gem and you won't be the last."

The Elder was no longer hiding who he is. Cor knew something was wrong but never expected this. A fireball formed in his hands and he directed it at Loki and he would have succeeded if Cor did not stand in its way. The fireball passed through him though it was not the only thing that did. The elder may have succeded in surpring Loki the first time but she was not about to let the Elder barbeque her either. She responded in kind but that man was not supposed to get in between.

Cor was certainly not ready for the agonizing effect that coerced through his body. It appeared he was susceptible to magic after all. And magic it was. It was a very different experience from the fireballs of Sean.

The Elder and Loki however stood baffled when Cor managed to stand his ground. The sheer power of two spells would have put down anyone especially those without any of the talent.

"Stand aside boy. She'll get what she deserves." – The elder spoke.

"And…who…" – Cor fell down on a knee. "Who will give you what you deserve?"

"Uh?"

"All things…" – Cor said barely holding it together. The pain was overwhelming. He was not going to last much more. "…have one side turned to the sun and one to the ground. Which one are you exploring – the one that you can see or the one facing the ground? And which…which one are you – the one to the light or the one to the shadow? Sometimes…rare times…we can see both sides on a glimpse…and…we decide…which of both we like…though often…we see only…one…" Cor fell. He couldn't resist it any longer. His eyes closed.

Hekate had seen many standing where they don't belong but neither of them was as strong or as well spoken as the one before her. She knew she had met someone special the moment she laid her eyes on him.

The Elder did not understand the meaning of Cor's words. He has also never seen anyone outside the forest villages withstand power spells before. The thief Loki however did indeed deserve the punishment. He doubted her name was even real. Thieves never used their own.

"Crumble you will thief." – The Elder raised a hand and unleashed another spell but to his surprise Loki blocked it. She stood tied down but she was certainly not powerless to respond.

"Surprised old man?" – Loki's eyes flickered. The ropes fell and she stood her ground.

The Elder was truly caught off guard.

"Impossible, you are one of us! And yet you've come to steal? Cursed be your name for deceiving the Elders of Celeste but the Dew of Gallean shall not be yours."

"Neither is it yours Elder Xenix."

Hekate was about to attack the elder but a silver arrow fell before his feet. Soon, the archer came into view. It was Alicia and Ayla was right behind her.

"He who attacks Seyt defies the will of Rao."

"He stood in the way of justice."

"Justice?" – Ayla raised an eyebrow. "You have no concept of what that is Xenix. You never had."

"How dare you?"

"The Sylvans are protectors of the prophecy of Rao. Any attack on Seyt, the Sylvan consider as an attack on them." – Ayla replied. Her hand-held a single, tiny branch that momentarily transformed into a staff wrapped with scarlet leaves.

Hekate watched stunned. She had heard of Seyt, the Herald of Rao the Red Sun God. She had no idea however it was the man who saved her life and the one she almost killed with her block spell when Xenix fired at her.

"Greywood will answer with the sheer power of Gallean, the Forest Lord himself." – Xenix replied.

"You do not speak on his behalf, Xenix." – Another voice interrupted.

All turned around. Before them came into view a silhouette that soon took shape. It belonged to a man all in pale lime green and a long silver mantle. His eyes were vivid green and his hair black.

Hekate knelt at once. She recognized the profile although she served another.

"My lord,"

"Rise, Hekate, daughter of Blackshire." – The man whispered as he got to her.

Xenix expected resistance but this had gone beyond. He also recognized the man before him. He was the leader of the Knights of Gallean. He tended to appear and disappear without any warning. He was also the Porte parole of Gallean himself. Xenix had no choice but to show respect and bow down but he couldn't. The Gallean Knight was not letting him.

The Gallean Knight knelt and placed his hand on Cor's forehead. A gust of wind sped through the forest. Cor regained color at once. The Knight smiled then stood up.

"It is not up to you to decide fate, Xenix. The will of the Forest Lord is beyond contention."

"I do not understand, my lord." – Xenix replied.

"I know. You have always had problems with that which is why you have never proven yourself worthy of the Dew." – The knight said and vanished.

* * *

Cor opened his eyes. He felt free of all pain even his own. It was a strange feeling of liberation. He saw the last moments of the knight's presence before he disappeared before everyone's eyes. Cor closed his eyes and opened them again. It was difficult to wrap his mind around all that has transpired.

For some reason, his mind wandered to the shrine of Greywood. He remembered a phrase written with tiny shrift though he did not understand it, yet.

"Why have you come to Greywood, Loki?" – Ayla asked.

"It is obvious is it not?" – Xenix barked. He was now on the offensive. The Gallean Knight was no longer there to obstruct him. "She has come to steal our sacred gem seeking its power like so may before her. They are all seduced by its power and the promise of greatness."

"I came for answers, Sylvan." – Hekate replied ignoring Xenix's remarks.

"Rubbish." – Xenix spat.

"The rubbish is yours to carry, Xenix." – Cor replied standing up. He finally understood the looks Hekate threw on the ceremony and the pain in them whilst talking to the people around the village. One of Cor's greatest strengths was the gift of observation. His people taught him to see truth in the smallest, tiniest gesture. He couldn't always see it but in times of clarity he could see further than anyone. And somehow through the Gallean Knight's intervention he had clarity like never before. He knew now things he could not possibly have. "It is you who seeks the power of the Dew but you could never have it. You need someone to steal it for you, to win it but no one has. No one has won it for the past three generations."

"How could you possibly know that?" – Ayla asked stunned.

"Loki, daughter of Xander, Sentry of Mortis – Goddess of Death, came to seek the wisdom and the tear of the Forest, answers hidden and whispered by the leaves of past. Whoever understands it shall share it and the answers will flow by the shroud of truth."

Hekate listened baffled to this stranger called Seyt. She could not possibly see how he has seen through her and found out her name and roots. He has obviously observed her but to learn as much about her anyone would need a lifetime and yet he did in no time at all.

Who was this stranger? Where did he come from? – 'The herald of Rao will fall for you and thus give you the answers you seek.' – Those were the words of Brianna. She told her that when Hekate asked to go and be the one, the chosen one. Maybe the clairvoyant one has seen more than Hekate expected and seen truthfully.

And then a miracle happened. The leaves of the Forest ignited with the sheer power of the sun. They became lime green just when sunrays cross through a green leaf. The forest around had changed. The colors were fuller, more intense than ever and yet more real than usually seen.

Leaves started to fall and on one of them shinned the Dew. The Dew of Gallean was never a gem in the form of leaf. It was always literally a dew. And all saw it fall on the hand of Cor then everything darkened. Cor and Hekate vanished out of view.

* * *

The Forest Lord himself appeared before the two – Cor and Hekate. They stood mesmerized before this silhouette made of pure light.

"The Dew shall present itself only to the one who seeks it not for power, not for knowledge, not for gain but to help a stranger in need." – Gallean spoke. "Cor of the House of El, your heart and compassion have led you far in lands of sorrow and in lands of joy. Two by two they always will follow you. And though escape from the former you never will you will lead them from the shroud.

Two beacons came to the Earth – one the voice of Rao and the other its heart. The voice will be visible to all – giving them hope while finding his way. The heart will stay hidden haunted by its own past, troubled by its results and tempted to overwrite all. He will need you, all of you, even the voice. When his attempt succeeds he will need to see that there is more to everything despite the ugliness, despite the crudeness of truth.

Loki, witch of Blackshire, path filled with darkness, anger and sorrow, your light comes from within. Never forget it. You have always known where to go and only mistrust and fear were in your way. Follow the signs and you will reach your destination step by step. Never seek everything in one step otherwise you will not understand, the reasons behind it.

Once more appear I shall before you until then carry with you the Dew, daughter of Xander, loyal follower of Mortis. When it shines, you have to turn around and pursue no longer however tempting it will be. Truth seeking is a journey worth pursuing only when it fills your heart. Do not leave desire guide your steps.

Cor, your journey is difficult one. You will fall more times even than the voice. You'll stand in its way when the balance breaks and the voice have lost its way. You will face decisions like none before you. You have already been where the voice hasn't but you need to open your eyes and see beyond the walls, beyond the boundaries. Good luck son of Rao."

Lord Gallean vanished and all could see them again. Cor held in his hand the Dew.

Bewilderment was visible in their eyes. For three generations the Dew has never presented itself and now a stranger from another world held it in its palm. Cor walked to Loki and placed it on her forehead, then walked away.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	5. Lana Lang

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to ****begin**** a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for****,**** guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun ****God ****of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

**Lana Lang**

Two months passed since the events in the village of Greywood. This experience was profound and disturbing on many levels. Loki now knew who Cor is, well about but she said nothing and Cor was glad. He had a lot to think about though much of it he did not understand. Apparently unknown forces were at play and some hand guided his every action – was it his father or was it Rao – the Red Sun God – he did not know. It was much expectation to live for.

Cor did not feel he could live up to all this – who could. But the problem was not only what happened in Greywood it was also in the village he lived in. There was also much mystery in it too and it was awfully tempting but there was a whole new world out there and sooner or later he has to explore it and learn to live in it. Cor was once again faced with a decision he did not want to make and yet had to.

He was back on his favorite cliff thinking. Alicia came from time to time to cheer him up and he pretended he was but truth be said he was not. His decision time took him away from the village and its lovely customs. It was time to leave though he did not know how to say goodbye or whether they would let him.

He readied carefully. He did not leave that quickly. He spent time learning of the humans occupying most of the planet. He had nonetheless to do it covertly. He did not want to arouse his hosts' suspicion but there was no need. They taught him everything they knew without a second thought.

Cor learnt the humans were a kind of paradox. They did resemble his people in many areas – arrogant, petty, jealous – compassionate, friendly, loving. There was much hatred in the world and every day they cried for a savior.

There were also the advanced humans – something the villagers called while the humans called them meteor freaks. Cor learnt they changed while exposed to these meteors that have fallen some decade ago. Cor frowned at that new information. It reminded him of something.

Cor was ready now to leave. He used a village festival to sneak out. He was far when he turned around for one last time.

"Namarie, Sylvani!"

He placed his left fist on the right of his chest and bowed. It was time for a change – a whole new world to explore. He turned his back and walked away in the gathering darkness.

* * *

Months passed, Cor has found himself a place to live in a remote location in the grand city of Montreal, Canada. It was as far away as possible from the Sylvans' village. He also had many jobs so he could get used to the humans and their ways. It was not easy but Cor managed. Getting legal papers however that proved a bit more difficult until he remembered he was once before on Earth and he had such.

His mother's sister lived on Earth though in France. She had adopted him and given his human name – Corin Deville. He did manage to sneak in his aunt's house without a problem and found what he looked for fairly easy, and the problem of the papers was no more a problem.

Cor returned to Montreal where he had begun a new job in a Luthor Corp Shelter. He found helping people is quite rewarding. It wasn't paying much but it was enough for his needs. It was also the perfect place to study human customs and behavior, right at the bottom of the food chain.

This week was important as the boss was to come. Her name was Lana Lang. She was also Alexander Luthor's bride. Everyone was eager to meet her and logically to please her so to move up the ladder. Cor however did not bother to do so. He had no intention of attracting attention to himself but as they say plan A never works.

Ms. Lang was a beautiful young woman and had a charismatic smile as Cor noticed. She was in simple white which however made her more like a princess. She handled herself equitably as there were a few problems. In overall the day passed quietly and Cor went unnoticed. The evening however did not go that well.

Cor left right before Ms. Lang. He was to go home but stopped to buy dinner. And it was then when he heard a commotion in the adjacent street. A woman cried and Cor couldn't resist taking a peek. The situation was not good. Ms. Lang's car was in the middle of the street and some thugs made attempts to knock her down. The driver was nowhere around.

Cor sighed deeply. This was not his idea of calm night but then again he couldn't leave his boss in distress. He moved into the shadows so the thugs won't see him at first. Ms. Lang resisted but they managed to overpower her and still she struggled. Cor was again impressed but there was no need now. He got close enough. He moved out of the shadows and made himself known. Anyone would have attacked without warning but this was not how Zod taught him.

His sudden appearance surprised the thugs but did not dwell much on it, one attacked at once. Unfortunately, the attacker had underestimated his opponent. Cor's martial art skills were by far superior. He disposed of him with two blows – one into the stomach taking his air out and one at the solar plexus. Another came but fell so quickly to the ground that the other two did not understand even what happened. The third attacked with a knife at hand aiming for Cor's stomach. Cor blocked him with one hand, and with the other stroke the throat. The next hit disposed of him permanently.

"Don't get any closer or I'll cut her throat." – The fourth shouted holding a knife at Lana's throat.

"You don't want to do it." – Cor replied perfectly calm.

"Get closer and I'll."

"Ok, I won't but we can't stay here all night."

"My buddies will stand up soon and then we will take care of you."

"Oh!" – Cor exclaimed contemptuously. "Your buddies will not stand up for at least an hour but I can wait."

"This is not a stalemate."

"Of course not," – Cor said as his eyes spotted a little rock just a feet away. "What do you want with that bitch any way? I mean she's pretty but other than that I can't see what you could gain."

"She's rich."

"You don't really believe it yourself." Cor said as he observed the thug's behavior. He moved one step closer to the stone. "But even if you did I doubt you would get much. This car belongs to Alexander Luthor. He is not of the giving type and besides how much do you think he would give you for this whore?"

""No!" – The thug shouted. "She's Lana Lang."

"You are kidding right?"

"Not at all."

"Look, I don't want to spoil your night but I happen to work for Luthor Corp and I have seen Lang and that thing in your arms isn't it." – Cor said looking straight at Lana giving her a sign to get ready.

The thug seemed confused now. It was as Cor thought he did not know the target well. He displayed signs of uncertainty. His eyes diverted just for a second from Cor and this was his fatal mistake. Cor used that one moment to lift the rock with his foot. The rock rose up and in the next moment Cor kicked it with the other foot and it flew straight at the thug's temple knocking him down. Cor moved in the next second to stop his hand from accidentally hurting Lana's throat.

"Are you alright, Ms. Lang?" – Cor asked as he caught the knife.

"Yes, I 'm fine, thank you."

"It is good to hear. Where is your driver?"

"He is on the ground now." – Lana replied pointing at one of the thugs. Cor frowned at once.

"Then by all means, we have to go."

"What about the car?" – Lana asked as Cor pulled her away by the hand.

"It is too dangerous. If your driver is part of this then it is far better organized than I originally thought. Come on. We have to put some distance before they get reinforcements and then we'd be in bigger trouble." – Cor replied and pulled her faster.

"I don't understand why not use the car?"

"They can trace it. You can't. Now move!"

"Where are we going? At your place?"

"No."

Cor assessed their options and they did not look good. Whoever was behind the attack was certainly not of giving up type. There were cameras on the streets and although it was dark it was possible they might have snapped his face so his place was out of the question. However, Cor was not of the type to simply run away. He needed to know whom he dealt with so he took Lana to the roof of the adjacent building.

"Stay absolutely silent." – Cor whispered while he observed the street bellow. He was right. They have moved out of sight just in time. Twelve more goons appeared and got to revive their comrades.

* * *

"Where did they go?" – One asked quite loudly. He was very big.

"I saw of glimpse of them around the corner." – One of the hit said standing up. "That way." – He said pointing to the left.

"After them and find out who is that asshole that interfered."

The goons gathered and moved quickly. Cor moved to the other side to assess their strategy. They turned left and spread quickly covering the street. Cor returned to his earlier place. The big goon, obviously the boss of the group, was still at the car and obviously looking for something.

"Do you have your cellular?" – Cor asked Lana.

"Yes," – She whispered.

"Give it to me."

Lana handed it to him and Cor got it to muffle the sound and just in time as it ranged. The biggie was smart but not that smart. Cor was still one step ahead of him. He looked down and found the dumpster. He moved closer to the edge and while observing the goons down and carefully threw down the cellular at the dumpster that was least likely to produce a distinguishable noise.

"I needed t…" – Lana said outraged but Cor put his hand on her mouth.

"Shush!" – He whispered then turned his attention to the biggie who obviously was well prepared as he got to search the dumpster and soon located the cellular. "They can track your cellular too." Cor explained to the stunned Lana.

Lana was uncertain of her rescuer. She remembered him from earlier in the shelter. He sat quietly making no attempt to get noticed but when everyone tries so hard it is the ones that don't certainly do get noticed. She now observed a rather surprising behavior as her first assessment was not that good of him. This man acted like he's been in such situations all his life. He stood one step ahead of her pursuers with such cool she's not seen in anyone but Clark.

And speaking of Clark she noticed something on Cor's left wrist. It was metallic and had a distinctive symbol like the ones in the caves in Smallville. This intrigued her much. What was the chance she would run into someone carrying this particular symbol outside of Smallville? It was probably nonexistent.

Cor got concerned. These goons were far from goons. They displayed military thinking which probably meant they were mercenaries. Despite his skill set he could not resist them for long. Now, if he had his powers this would play out in a different way but he didn't. So far he has not figured out why he had no powers on Earth.

* * *

They remained on that roof top for an hour more. Cor wanted as much information on the pursuers as possible. They now acted in a much smarter way and began searching in a standard grid pattern. It was now official for Cor they were professionals but the question remained – what were they after.

Cor felt it necessary for them to move away before the gaps close.

"It is time we move. Follow me!"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, we can get some answers but of course your safety is paramount. These thugs down there are professionals. Now follow me closely, actually as I come to think of it – move in front of me."

With Cor's diligence, they managed to avoid all the goons and slip through the search grid. Cor however did not take them far away. He still wanted to keep an eye on his opponents. So he found a place near Luthor Corp headquarters in Montreal. Something told that the pursuers had inside information. He thought of contacting Luthor junior but he wasn't sure how compromised the security was.

"How long will we stay here?" – Lana was restless after the long hours of waiting. "I have to contact Lex."

"No, not yet."

"He'll come for me."

"I'm sure of that Ms. Lang but unfortunately it would seem this is an inside job and I have no idea how comprised his security is after what you told me."

"But we can't sit here forever?"

"No, that we can't." – Cor agreed. "But not before I'm satisfied you'll be safe."

"I can call a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, Clark Kent. He lives in Metropolis."

"And what will he do – fly from Metropolis – that will take him what – six seven hours – and you think that whoever is after you will not notice, hum? Believe me they will."

"They are not I'm certain of it." – Lana said a bit hastily. "I don't think they will watch this closely."

Cor looked at her. It was obvious she did not want to make it sound the way it did. This Kent was someone important. Cor observed her closely – and noticed she averted eyes – an ex-boyfriend most probably though it did not prove the absolute confidence unless the guy was a superman.

"We can contact Oliver Queen." – Lana suggested after half an hour of silence.

"The enemy camp – hum, interesting proposal – but no." – Cor replied.

"You can't hold me up here."

"Don't worry I have no intention of doing so." – Cor said and without turning around added. "It is good to see you again, Loki. You took your time coming."

"Seyt,"

Lana turned around and faced Hekate. She was a young woman probably her age with long black hair but clothes that did not blend in especially in a city. She was in silver attire with a lime mantle.

"Hekate Loki – Ms. Lana Lang." – Cor introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." – Hekate said.

"You too." – Lana replied.

"What do you want?" – Hekate turned to Cor.

Cor told her as much as he felt necessary. Hekate listened carefully.

"I will do my best." – She said and turned around to leave. "I'll return back in several hours."

"Thank you!" – Cor said. "Did you get the…?"

"Yes, I did."

Cor moved into the kitchen to prepare a meal while Lana remained in the room. He returned half an hour later.

* * *

Lana was hungry and when Cor reappeared it was as though he had read her mind. There were many aspects of him she did not understand but she owed him her life so far. It was obvious they were not out of the woods yet.

"Bon appetite."

"Thank you!"

The meal was surprisingly tasty though it did not look it. "Who are you exactly?" – Lana asked after satisfying her hunger.

"I'm just an employee of Luthor Corp, well the shelter but nonetheless…"

"Just an employee, right! You are an employee who managed to avoid experienced mercenaries, an employee who has obviously impressive fighting and obvious tactical skills…yeah and right…just an employee."

Cor had to admit Lana's observations were perfectly correct. He did not fit the profile of an ordinary employee.

"Touché, Ms. Lang, you caught me red-handed." – Cor said and smiled. That smile captured Lana. He had almost the same charisma as Clark and it felt intoxicating. "My father is, sorry my father was an inventor so he did not have much time for me."

"I'm sorry." – Lana said sympathetically.

"It is ok. He did however send me to paramilitary training school trying to make a man of me. Needless to say he failed. I was not what you could call the dutiful son. I was a bit of a renegade. I skipped classes and made out with the…well you get the picture. But in the end obviously I did learn something that helped us in this situation."

"You – the rebel? I'd have hardly thought of you that way when we first met in the shelter."

"I like my peace, Ms. Lang."

"Lana."

"Lana."

"Where are you from?"

"France."

"Which part of France?"

"Just beneath Paris – why?"

"My ancestors were also from France."

"Oh, ancestors – and they were?"

"Well, it is not something I enjoy talking about."

"Oh, and why is that? Were they criminals?"

"No, they were witches."

"Wizards, you mean?"

"What?"

"Wizards, witch goes for the women."

"Hugh?"

"Ah, wizard – masculine, witch – feminine. I do hope I don't have to draw you a diagram." – Cor replied.

"No need," Lana smiled. Cor's way of explaining was unorthodox.

"So you said you have wizard ancestry. Someone famous?"

"Countess Isabel…"

"Isabel Ther…"

"Yes,"

"Oh, well, this is certainly famous. Legend goes that she was after some mythical stones of power."

"Yeah, she was." – Lana replied and memories flooded in.

"And they caught her and they had burnt to the stakes." – Cor continued though he did notice she drifted, which intrigued him much. "Like all witches – at the time. The story goes she never found what she was after."

"I guess she did not get the chance." – Lana replied.

"No, apparently," – Cor said casually though his curiosity was certainly aroused. "So you grew up where?"

"I was born in Smallville where I grew up. I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, you can't expect every employee to have read the boss's biography."

"No, I did not mean it this way."

"It is alright. And you graduated at?"

"Metropolis University."

"Oh, nice."

"Nice?" – Lana looked at him.

"Yes, it is nice."

"Have you ever been to Metropolis?"

"No, never."

"Then perhaps if we get out alive, you could come to work for the shelter there?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Metropolis has what to offer."

"I'm sure it does but I'm happy where I am."

"Ever so humble…"

"Always," – Cor said and got up. The air got too close for his taste. He did have from time to time the impulse to make a move. Being with Lana was as intoxicating as being near a drug. And Cor wasn't ready to go there for it would make matters complicated.

* * *

A sudden noise made Cor alert. He put his finger on the mouth and looked at Lana. He switched off the lights then moved to the door. His hearing was at full alert. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for the noise. And it did repeat itself this time closer.

Cor concentrated and focused on it. It was of cautious footsteps. Cor stooped and moved away from the door frame. The handle of the door moved silently and then there was a distinct noise of someone picking the lock. The picking stopped and the door opened silently. Cor stood up silently still behind the door.

A shadow moved in but it was doing so very cautiously. Cor was ready to strike but waited. The shadow moved into the room and switched on the light. Thankfully, Lana was sharp as a needle. She was not in the room. She had slipped out of sight. Cor looked up and saw a niche. He climbed like a spider and hid.

The shadow which was now distinctly that of one of the goons that were after them examined the apartment thoroughly and obviously satisfied proceeded out not however before he informed his boss. Then he left closing the door behind him. Cor got down as silently as a cat and observed the moving away man.

"It is all clear, boss. There is no sign of them in the building." – The man said on his radio after meeting with the others sent to check this building.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we checked every empty apartment thoroughly."

"Good job, continue on the next. They are not far away. "

"We'll catch them. They can't hide forever."

"Time is short. Proceed quickly."

"Yes, sir." – The man said and got on his way unaware of a shadow around the corner that was Cor. He wanted to know how close they were. A smile appeared on his face. He was about to leave when the conversation got even more interesting.

"All units pull away,"

"You found them sir?"

"No, but Luthor is in town."

"Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Waller wants you out before his forces even see you."

"Yes, sir, right away. Alright boys, you heard the boss – move out."

Cor saw them all running quite quickly away. So the attacker's name was Waller, Mrs. Waller. Cor returned to the apartment and saw Lana's hideout. These goons may be mercenaries or military but in inspecting the place they certainly acted like goons.

* * *

"They are gone." – Cor said giving her a hand.

"So we can leave?"

"No." – Cor replied. "Not yet. We'll wait for Loki to give us the all clear first."

"But?"

"It doesn't hurt to exert some caution."

"Alright," – Lana gave up. He was right and she felt safe with him. But there was something she wanted to explore. "It is an unusual bracelet." She said pointing at his left hand.

Cor did not display his surprise though she did catch him off guard.

"Oh, yes it is. It is a gift."

"By whom?" – Lana asked trying to sound as casual as possible but did not succeed as Cor clearly caught the interest. Actually it seemed more than just interest which was definitely intriguing.

"My teacher in tactics gave it to me when I finally managed to pass his test." – Cor replied. This was true from his point of view.

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes, it does." – Cor took it off and showed it to her. "He told me it was derived from a metal found in a meteorite in the outskirts of my hometown and the writings say: 'He who braves in obscurity, always finds the pulsating light within oneself to go on.'"

"It is beautiful." – Lana said.

"And this one," – Cor showed her the last symbol which she recognized at once. It was Zod's crest. "This one means control over oneself. He told me it is to remind me that we must always keep up control for if we lose it even more one moment we doom all those who follow us."

Lana looked a bit confused at her rescuer. She was almost positive now that he is Kryptonian like Zod. And yet, the things he said were so beautiful and meaningful. She was certain he could not possibly suspect she knew of Kryptonians. And if indeed he was one of them, then he was very different. But she was probably imaging it as he did not have any powers or perhaps he has chosen not to show them. Yes, the latter was more likely. But the burning question was why he was so open with her. Or there was the possibility he was human and had nothing to do with Zod.

* * *

She made a mental note when she gets closer to the mystery of the Kryptonians to check out his explanation. For now, there was no reason not to believe him.

"This is so beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, it is. I wished at times I had paid more attention to my instructors. I do miss them."

"What happened to them?"

"They died – all of them." – Cor drifted in memories.

"I'm sorry." – The uncertainty of this man's origins resurfaced though Lana saw only regret and deep pain in his eyes.

"Yeah," – He sighed deeply. "Maybe one day I can make them proud."

Lana was now on her toes.

"They tried to teach me lessons of life. Most of the time, I ignored them. I thought of them as old-fashioned. And then…"

"Then what?"

"I didn't have the time…I didn't have the time to do right by them. It is ironic. You never know when it is your time and when it flies away and you realize it is never coming back then you know you've missed your window."

Cor got up and stood next to the window his stare was lost somewhere in the horizon. This conversation brought up memories though he did not say anything that anyone could relate to his home world as no one knew he was from another planet. Cor of course had no idea Lana did know something.

"And the only thing we can hope is that the universe will give us a chance to prove ourselves." – Cor continued then without turning asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What – no. I'm the only child. My parents died when I was four years old. It was the day of the meteor shower." – Lana replied.

"I'm sorry. How much do you remember of them?"

"Not much," – Lana replied with sadness in her voice. "What about you?"

"My parents died when I was fifteen. There are times I can hear them in my dreams and they sound so real. My mother was this sweet, loving person – always carrying. She was there for every need I had. She was restless much like my father though he did not have time for me. He was too preoccupied with his projects. But when he did have the time and that was rare he used to…" – Cor chuckled and continued.

"He used to read me these stories of…the Red Sun God Rao. I had no idea what the devil Rao is but I enjoyed them. It was the time I had a father. When I began to go to school the story times grew shorter and I no longer paid attention. I was angry with him. He spent more time away and at times I really needed my father…" Cor shook head. "And then he was gone and I never got the chance to make it…never." Cor pushed away from the window and sat on a chair. "Now, I'm all alone."

Lana got to him and hugged him in spite of the warning signs. Everyone feels pain and sorrow. And he certainly felt that way now. If he was Kryptonian then she clearly has misjudged him.

* * *

And that's how Loki found them when she entered into the room – in each other's arms.

"The coast is clear." – Loki said. "Ms. Lang's fiancé shall wait for her at the office."

"Thank you, Loki," – Cor said and pulled himself up. "It is time we deliver you to your fiancé."

Loki and Cor led her to the Luthor Corp building and left her at the door. Luthor junior was already there. He ran to her and embraced her. Lana eyed the place where Loki occupied just a second ago and noticed she had disappeared. As for Cor, he was already walking away.

'We will meet again Kryptonian,' – Lana thought.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. The daughter of the Ocean Lord

**The Prophecy of Rao - Season 1: Forbidden Verses**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

**AU/SML: At the aftermath of Dark Thursday, Cor of the House of El, presumed dead, leaves the Phantom Zone. He arrives on Earth and hopes to ****begin**** a better life but mystery surrounds him quickly. He sets to unveil this mystery and find the answers he craves for****,**** guided by the spirit crystal of his mother.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Rao - the Red Sun ****God ****of Krypton and creator of the universe**

**Krypton - home world of the Kryptonians**

**Kandor - capital of Krypton**

**The Phantom Zone - prison dimension created by Jor-El**

* * *

**Collaris - the Blue Giant of Eerie and co-creator of the universe**

**Eerie - home world of the Yllyan Empire**

**Lux Eternis - capital of Eerie**

**Ventu Collaris - Highguard of the Yllyan Royal Court**

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

**The daughter of the Ocean Lord**

The boat was half full of water and it was heavier – sinking was inevitable. Cor lifted his head and looked around. He is in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but ocean in every direction and soon his lifeline was to become a part of the boat. How did it get to it?

**A day earlier**

Every day seemed to blend into the other. The habit of routine was born – getting up, freshening up, quick breakfast, catching the bus, arriving at work, singing papers, having lunch, listen to problems of all kinds, filling in papers, listening some more, visiting people, then some more papers, signing off, catching the bus home, quick supper and going to bed exhausted.

This day began like the others but it turned out otherwise. Cor woke up at five, quickly freshened up, made his breakfast, and moved to the bus station. The bus punctual as an Englishman arrived at quarter to six and delivered him at work half an hour later. Cor got to his post, put down his jacket, and sat behind his desk. There was already a pile of papers the size of Mount Everest. This month the size of the pile seemed to grow up exponentially. He wondered what the pile at this rate would look like next month maybe it would reach even Mount Olympus on Mars.

Sighing as quietly as possible, he took the top file and opened it. It was the usual memo coming from the Metropolis office beginning with 'dear colleagues…and blah… blah…and so on and so forth…we have to stick together and see you next month'. Cor put it aside and moved on the second file. This one was from their office giving the guidance and the expectancy for this month along all potential changes, if any. Cor discarded this one too.

The third in the pile was also a routine one – a reminder for all the work hours, ethics, work expenses and shifts. Human life was routine one and there were times Cor wished he could do something else with it but then again all jobs have that problem. Of course, his job provided help to those who needed it so in overall it was something worth few personal sacrifices.

* * *

Nearing lunch, Cor had gone through half the pile. Today seemed almost routine and casual with a few exceptions though nothing extraordinary. After lunch he got to the second half. It was also rather boring until he reached one file that changed everything.

The file concerned a man found on the shores. He had no ID, no nothing that could show who he was or how he got there. The coastal guards who found him presumed he was a beggar and thus left him at the shelter. The curious part was that the man according to the constable's report did not look anything like a beggar but he remembered nothing or at least pretended not to. However, it was not considered worth further investigation.

Cor stood up, took his jacket and the file and moved to the front desk. There was something intriguing in this case. He knew well the constable and this seemed rather unusual way he used to describe even a beggar.

"Jenny, I want the address to the shelter where this John Doe is." He passed the file.

"Oh, the sea beggar." Jenny exclaimed.

"Sea beggar?" Cor looked up.

"Yeah, it seems every month we get one of those. They are all found within the same place, dressed in expensive clothing and remembering nothing. I think the police tried some form of investigation but it yielded no results."

"This is rather unusual. You have continuous repeatable events and no one seems bothered with it."

"Well, we have tons of those. The world has grown indifferent. Here, you are. Have fun."

"I shall try." Cor took the file, the address, the expenses money and left.

Jenny's assessment of the world grown cold and indifferent wasn't far from the truth. Cor wondered why the humans would not be even remotely interested in such an intriguing case but there was only one way to find out and that was meeting the poor beggar. Cor had his way of finding information.

* * *

He reached the place six hours later. He entered into the shelter and presented his credentials. The clerk at the front showed him to the beggar's room. The man sat up but his stare seemed empty.

"This is him but I doubt you will get anything from him." The clerk said and left.

Cor looked around. Every place has its uniqueness. The room was simple – one bed, a bathroom, one small table, two chairs and a window. The view was not facing the sea. There was a closet with some clothes some of which were undoubtedly the ones the man was found with on the shores. They were as Jenny said expensive.

Cor took a look at the sitting man. Despite the poor clothes on his back they seemed matched perfectly and fashionably. The man had trimmed his beard perfectly that revealed educated manners.

On the night table, there was a book about mountains and forests with a lot of pictures as Cor saw. He frowned. Something here did not make much sense. He left his luggage in the room and went looking for the clerk. He wanted to see what information he had on the other 'sea beggars'.

"Hello again," Cor said.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would like all the files you've got on the sea beggars."

"Wait a minute." – The clerk rummaged through a holy mess of files and soon located two.

"Thank you," Cor said but turned around again. "Were they admitted here as well?"

"Yes,"

"Show me!"

"Follow me," The clerk shrugged, moved from behind the desk and led the way.

* * *

He showed him to the other two rooms and left. Cor entered in every one of them. They were exactly the same with exactly the same book on the night table and in the same place. The men sat up in the same place with the same expression on their face. Cor's first assessment of vacant look was incorrect. They were not vacant they were indifferent and this was highly intriguing.

'What are the chances that all sea beggars would arrange their room in exactly the same way if they knew nothing of each other?' – Cor asked himself. This was an interesting dilemma. 'Alright, the first has been here for three months, the second for two and the last one just one. Now, the other two could easily know about the first. But what motives could they have to make it identical?'

Cor opened their files and that's where he got his answer. The three have not moved ever since they got in. They haven't interacted with each other at all. Every night around seven, they go to the bathroom, take a shower, trim their beards or shave them and resume their vigilance until the next day seven o'clock. This is what one can call a routine. Every attempt of communication with them they met with indifference. And around nine, they would eat the food in the tray.

Cor moved into the room of the first beggar and sat down. He took the book and went through the pages and pictures. The information in it was trivial, standard explanations for the pictures and the mountains and forests it covered.

Cor left the book on its original place but opened it on a forest of deep green, and left for the room of the second beggar. There he did exactly the same thing but left the page on a mountain with ice peaks, and moved back to the third room.

His luggage was still there untouched. The man still sat in the same place. Cor took his book and sat in front of him. He opened the book at random without even looking but observing the sitting man's eyes. He flipped through the pages several times.

The beggar's pupils dilated several times. The first time, the reaction showed surprise, the few that followed depicted terror, and the last one peace.

Cor moved to one of the chairs. He looked at the pages he had flipped on. The colors varied from plain to saturated deep. The reactions however were not associated directly with the colors but more to the fact that he had managed to find the problem. Finding the course these people chose however would prove far more difficult but Cor was confident he could use the abstract to find it.

He visited the second beggar. The book was at the same place but not at the same page. Cor looked at the page. It was plain green grass on a mountain slope. He then visited the first beggar. Again, the same situation, the book was at its place but the page was different. This one was on Nantucket Island. He had his heading.

* * *

He left the shelter and headed to the bus. He bought a ticket to Bridgeport, Massachusetts. He arrived the next day afternoon at his destination.

He located quickly the port and looked for a fast boat. He found a man providing such services and took the fastest and most expensive boat. He bought enough food for at least two weeks worth and set sail.

He reached the shores of Nantucket Island in less than six hours. He looked for the closest valley of reefs and soon located it, and followed its path to deeper waters. It was only a hunch but he made it based on what the beggars had shown him.

He sailed for two hours until the shores were only a smudge on the horizon, no incident so far. Of course, it was stretch in itself that he would find anything, if any. Earth was after all almost three-quarters oceans. The chances that his logic will bear fruit were slim at best but Cor was persistent.

The ocean however was perfectly calm and did not show any change. Maybe there was something he was not doing right but he was not to give up either. He maintained his course.

* * *

A hundred miles away from Cor's place and six hundred feet under on a rocky ridge, there was an amazing sight. It looked almost surreal but there it was.

The rock bed was full of light provided by corals with glowing crystals. Sitting in circle while maintaining place due to the ocean current, twelve creatures stood. Some had no clothing as none was really required others had rags on green yellow stripes. At the head of this gathering was one impressive person. He was holding a silver trident with shining gems' tops. It looked like he addressed the others about something important.

The others nodded answering the questions. The topic was the recent discovery of Orin, child of Atlantis. Orin had spent his life among the earth dwellers though he was very gifted while cleaving through water. Many old rivalries have attempted to claim his life which was why the one talking had dispatched his trusted guards to protect him until the problem solves itself. He had no intention to plunge the oceans in on out war.

Another person in red ragged stripes moved to speak. He announced his daughter Mera had developed an interest in young Orin and was to pursue further the matter or in simpler words she has chosen her mate as the others interpreted it and nodded approvingly.

A third spoke of the recent dwellers invasion of their sanctum and the retaliation response that was not approved by the here sitting council. The trident moved uncomfortably.

"Your protégé does not represent the will of the council, Ocean Lord." Councilor Verity said.

"She has acted only in the best interests of us all." The Ocean Lord defended himself.

"Antagonizing the Earth dwellers may alert them to our presence." Verity countered.

"And we all know how this ended a few centuries ago." Councilor Sharpen reminded.

"It is true." The others nodded.

"The Earth dwellers do not suspect a thing." The Ocean Lord shook head.

A swiftly cleaving shark appeared and stopped before Sharpen. He smiled darkly.

"Really?" He said mockingly. "Then why is there an Earth dweller rafting moving into sanctum waters as we speak."

"It is possible he simply enjoys a trip." The Ocean Lord replied.

"My sentries have followed him ever since he began his journey from dwellers' town of Bridgeport. He has followed the route to the Island and keeps coming."

"It is a coincidence."

"We all know there is no such thing."

"Not everyone sailing into the ocean is a threat, councilor."

"That's what we thought when the Earth dwellers started all this time ago."

A flock of small fishes moved to Verity. She grew concerned at once.

"It seems it doesn't matter. Your protégé has made her move once more."

* * *

Councilor Verity was right. Cor noticed the sudden change of the ocean. The waves became exponentially bigger and he had trouble maintaining any course. It was like the ocean shifted at once from calm to stormily ugly. There were absolutely no warning signs. It seemed unnatural and it was.

In just a few moments, Cor's boat flew on top of waves that would make even a Tsunami jealous. The boat descended that nightmare plunging deep and drenched Cor in a matter of a second. This continued for several terrible moments before Cor hurtled his head into the railing and lost consciousness.

Almost as suddenly the waves subdued and resumed their calamity. Cor came around some time after. The boat was heavier – sinking was inevitable. Cor lifted his head and looked around. He is in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but ocean in every direction and soon his lifeline was to become a part of the boat.

His day began unusual and ended dreadfully. But whatever the reason for this abrupt change he will not give up.

"You hear me!" Cor shouted into the wilderness. "I do not yield."

It seemed kind of stupid to discuss the calm ocean but his senses were on high alert.

"This Earth dweller is certainly persistent." Councilor Sharpen remarked.

"It is more than that." Councilor Reamer said. "Watch!"

The boat was to sink anytime soon but not before Cor managed to make a small raft with suitable oars. He had noticed the increased presence of sharks in the area. It was a good thing he had brought his favorite friends with him – the shield crystal and the blade of Rao.

The sharks moved closer and got more aggressive. Cor stood up on the raft taking firm place poised to retaliate.

"I am Cor of the House of El, the Ardent Fury of Rao. Come any closer at your own peril."

One shark rattled his raft but Cor did not move, only followed it with his eyes until it submerged deeper.

Suddenly several hundred feet before him a maelström formed and something seemed to emerge. The sharks formed around it like a horrifying picturesque of pets. And it was at this moment that Cor saw for the first time, the daughter of the Ocean.

She was the most beautiful and terrifying thing any mortal could see in his entire lifetime or ever have seen. She was all in pearly gems Cor had never seen. They had their own light and shone brightly at the sunlight. Her eyes were the deep and cold of the ocean's most saturated blue.

The sharks separated and moved to attack. She only watched with a dark smile but she had clearly misjudged the dweller on the raft.

A shark jumped high out of the water with open mouth ready to crunch up. Cor used the reverse side of the blade to send away the incoming beast. Another four had jumped and Cor did not have the time to use the blade but swirling around he used the shield crystal. Its light shot the beasts far away.

A shark attacked his back. Cor dived low and it missed him by inches but this time he plunged his blade into the shark. There was no forgiveness for those who attack in the back.

The ocean councilors monitored the meet. They stood amazed by the dweller's firm stance and his weaponry, which he used only to defend himself. The only times he used their lethal force was when the attack came from his rear. And even then he only used it to wound the attackers and never to strike a lethal blow.

"This one is different and his skills by far misjudged." Sharpen remarked.

"It is too early to tell." Verity said.

* * *

Cor knew he could not possibly continue this for long. The sharks are ocean creatures and they can keep this up for a very long time while he wouldn't last that long. The dark ocean woman seemed even more dangerous than the sharks. He needed a plan, a new plan.

The sharks were about to resume the attacks when their prey did the unthinkable. He jumped underwater. They fiercely moved to attack.

Cor used the power of the crystal to propel him at the dark ocean woman. She was also armed as he had observed though she would have hardly considered a possible attack on her little isle.

Cor emerged from the water and fell on a knee right before her which startled her a bit. She reacted instinctively and attacked. Cor blocked her blow and retaliated. The surreal battle continued for an antagonizing minute before a golden light separated them.

The Ocean Lord had emerged and interrupted the entanglement. He was visibly impressed. His daughter has never been challenged before. But what truly caught his eye was the dweller's blade. It shone with fiery ardent flame on the sunlight but while it was underwater it was like silver needle.

The Ocean Lord had remembered words long forgotten. '**He shall hold the fiery fury of the Red Sun in his left hand and the stone cold ice ancilis in his right. Know him as Seyt, the Herald of Rao. The dragon crest shall be on his chest and in the heart of the dragon the symbol of hope.**'

The Ocean Lord took a good look at the dweller and his eyes were the only ones to show his surprise. '**He shall find you on the sacred shores of the sanctum. He shall fight like your own with skill against skill.**' The prophecies were frighteningly correct. They also said that Seyt's powers are that of a God. But the boy had not displayed any which impressed him even more.

Cor however did not wait for the Ocean Lord to make up his mind. He was on the verge of his strength and collapsed. His eyes closed and maybe this was the end of his journey. He did tell his mother he had no destiny and now he was certain he was right.

"Cymo, take him below." The Ocean Lord commanded.

"Take him – where?" Cymo exclaimed shocked.

"You heard me."

"He is a dweller, no, he is a trespasser."

"He is the Herald of Rao."

"WHAT? WHO?"

"I know. It is always frightening when they are so correct."

Cymo obeyed her father though she was not that sure of that statement. The dweller did manage to surprise her but he was still a trespasser. She will not take her eyes away from him.

* * *

Cor's eyelids flickered. Through them he perceived light. He opened at once and he gaped. He was no longer on the dark woman's isle but in a rather cozy room. The view however was most stunning.

He was inside in a city where the bright lights stood surrounded by deep underwater ocean of deep blue, very deep. He saw fish and other nautical creatures swim by. Cor shook head and closed his eyes. He was definitely dreaming for this was simply not possible. It defied all logic. He opened his eyes but the view had not changed.

Cor stood up and fairly quickly sensed he was in new clothes. They were of some very soft material he was not able to name. It had tiny pearls on the sleeves and a belt of rare lucid gems. He did not wear any shoes though that seemed a bit more logical. They would have been more of a nuisance than comfort.

His room had everything but with such ornate details he had not expected to ever see anywhere. The room had an aperture though it was more like cracked outlines in the wall.

Cor looked around the room for his earlier clothes and his two most favorite items but did not see them. It seemed by any means that he was a prisoner, not that he had any idea where he was or how deep.

Cor reached the cracked wall. He applied some pressure on the wall and his hand went right through it though he met resistance. His hand on the other side was unfortunately floating. Yup, there was water on the other side. The wall was a shield and since he was not an ocean dweller proceeding outside would not seem the smart thing to do but he was not going to stay in either.

Cor took a deep breath and ventured through. He was almost right. He was in an underwater passage that like a sleeve connected to another building. There were no guards at his room so he proceeded. His hosts probably did not think that he would dare venture out or perhaps they thought he wouldn't last long and he would then return on his own. Yup, this seemed the most likely possibility. Cor however did not plan to do so. He had already seen places where he could replenish his oxygen needs.

His training kicked in and he swam like a fish. He reached the first place, emerged slightly above the surface, took another deep breath and dived back continuing on his way down the passage.

He stopped several times on his way but at one point the freebies ended. Cor looked for another way and soon located one. It was not the ideal avenue he would choose but his options had limits. He stayed at his last stop longer than on the others. He was applying the Yllyan breathing technique. He calmed his breath to the bare minimum decreasing the usual effort of breathing. His pulse slowed down drastically. His senses were out for a few moments but the moment the training kicked in full thrust they were back at full alert.

The Yllyans unlike the Kryptonians were water dwellers. They were all excellent swimmers and their water resistance was by far superior to that of the ordinary humans. A fully trained Yllyan can stay underwater for more than half an hour before the need for oxygen becomes irresistible. Cor was also trained though he hadn't fully completed the course he could easily survive for at least eighteen minutes.

Cor charted his course and then dived in. He swam this time around incredibly faster. He reached his target long before the oxygen deadline. He passed again through the seamless wall and could breathe normally but he did not stay at that new room for long. He continued in another passage that led directly into the outskirts of the city for his room was at its furthest end.

Cor so far had not met any of the inhabitants but he was on his toes every time he made a turn. He had limited sight as the water was not crystal clear. But he arrived at his destination without any problems.

He entered through the wall and restored his normal breathing. There were once more passages but they were way shorter and easily covered. He traveled through forty before reaching the inner city. Inside the infrastructure of the city was very different. There were stairs made of limestone.

* * *

Cor soon located a map and followed it to the royal chambers. He expected guards along the way and before the chambers but found none. Maybe the ocean dwellers felt awfully secure but a scream coming from the chambers changed his mind.

He took a quick peek and the sight wasn't pretty. The royal fish guards lay splattered all over the floor and dark lady of the isle fought for dear life with some unpleasant looking mermaids.

Cymo was under attack and she did not like it at all. The rival clans had managed to surprise her on her turf and the assassins were more than she could handle. She was already bleeding and her strength failed her.

Cymo had miscalculated the swing of the assassins' sharp claws and was for certain her last mistake and then at the most horrifying second out of nowhere emerged her rescuer. He grabbed the hand and twisted it. The next moment the mermaid lay on the floor. The other two attacked ferociously the intruder but he ducked and dodged until he got wind of a staff and swirled it above his head like a sudden mighty vortex, and then attacked. The assassins had no choice but retreat. Their opponent's skills were most impressive and they made the rookie mistake of underestimating him. It was only for a moment but that is all it takes.

Cymo had held her breath but she had one more problem at hand. She lost her balance in fight and was about to fall on her but. In the next moment two things happened very quickly. One her opponent vanished out of sight and in the next her rescuer's arms caught her just in time.

"Need some help?" Her rescuer said and she looked up at him and gaped in total disbelief. The first shock had taken away her speech as before her stood the trespasser her father had ordered brought into the city and one she left on farthest reaches of the city. How had he managed to reach the inner city was beyond her.

"I'm just fine." Cymo replied in spite.

"As you wish, milady," Cor retorted and let her drop on the floor, then moved away and sat down on the floor.

Cymo's reaction expressed powerless anger. She had never been treated this way by anyone. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Help me up!" She commanded with authority but Cor only shook head. "Now!"

"Help yourself your dark uselessness."

"WHAT?" Her nostrils flared up and her eyes threatened to jump off their orbit.

"Find someone else to help you out – oh – but wait they can't they are quite splattered on the ground, floor, whatever." Cor replied. He did not feel charitable towards her. She seemed like a spoiled brat and he was not to indulge her petty ask.

Cymo was a pitiful image and though she was fully capable of getting up on her own Cor swallowed his pride, got to his feet and bend down and helped her up. He retreated as he wasn't sure what the little brat will do.

Cymo certainly had the wish to inflict pain to him but was mature enough to recognize when she was wrong. She had expected some undefined arrogance from the prophesied herald of Rao but was dearly mistaken. It didn't look like he knew anything of it and even he did he did not show it. His reaction was directly proportional to hers and that earned him some points.

"How did you get here?" She asked after a while.

"I swam."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed thunder stricken. "That's not possible. Your kind can't survive such a long trip."

"You'd be surprised what my kind can." Cor replied.

She looked at him at a complete loss of words. He was different, much more different from she ever thought possible.

"Care to return me back to my cell?" He asked casually.

"Can't you swim back?" She couldn't resist retorting.

"I'm too damn tired." Cor said then a thought came to mind. "But I guess if I try hard to beat the hell out of you I'll get my transport back."

Cymo was about to answer back when someone clapped enthusiastically. Cymo turned around and saw her father. He was both relieved and extremely amused by their banter.

"How long have you stood there?" She asked.

"Long enough to see the young man's bravery and well…" The Ocean Lord replied with a barely contained laugh.

Cymo blushed embarrassed but this was her father's way of annoying the crap out of anyone. She crossed her arms and darted off the chambers without looking either at her father or Cor.

"This was a very brave deed, young man." The Ocean Lord said to Cor.

Cor looked at him assessing what to reply. The Ocean Lord, he could not give him a proper age. Frankly he looked much like the pictures of Poseidon with ragged strips of green algae, pearls intertwined, and the rusty crown covering his slimy greenish hair. And all that made the Ocean Lord look perfectly majestic.

The Ocean Lord did not expect to receive an answer though he could hardly blame Cor for it. He took him away from his usual surroundings. This behavior reminded him much of his late wife and his daughter that had inherited much of her traits.

"My apologies for the inconvenience I created for you." – The Ocean Lord replied. "We will return you to the surface but first allow me to make it up to you."

"No apologies are necessary, your majesty." – Cor said. "I'm the one at fault. I sought you and trespassed on your territories and hospitality. I'm but your servant."

The Ocean Lord was once again surprised. The young man was well-educated and the level of maturity went beyond the ordinary. He streamed with wisdom above his age. And the skills and manners displayed more him in his eyes.

"Come!" – The Ocean Lord said.

Cor followed. They exited the chambers. There was a chariot pulled by two large and long sharks.

"Sit beside me." – The Ocean Lord asked and Cor accepted though a bit reluctantly as it was a great honor he wasn't sure he deserved.

A concern crawled into Cor's mind when they approached a barrier that most certainly will take them straight into the ocean. He couldn't last much so he focused his body and mind and readied.

The Ocean Lord realized his mistake just a moment after they passed through the barrier and put spurs on the sharks. He dreaded the worst but this young man was full of surprises. He lasted longer than he anticipated.

Cor of course fainted at about three-quarters of their destination. The water pressure became too much for him to bear but he was fortunate enough that the sharks swum really fast so the dangerous exposure did not last longer either.

* * *

Cor regained consciousness once more in a room though not the one he had woken up the first time. This one was much more luxurious and more space. His pulse had regained its normalcy. He stood up slightly gingerly so he sat back down. The feeling of dizziness passed and he was back on his feet.

He walked to the room's aperture and froze. It exited in an oval and very big amphitheatre. It was full of locals. The royal table so to speak was not on top as one would come to expect but right in the middle. And all servants swam to serve the meals.

He walked to the room's aperture and froze. It exited in an oval and very big amphitheatre. It was full of locals. The royal table so to speak was not on top as one would come to expect but right in the middle. And all servants were swimming to serve the meals.

Cor shook head. This place was so surreal it was difficult to believe he was even there. Two lackeys stopped before him. They held a strange-looking suit and put it on him but Cor realized its potential instantaneously. It provided him with atmosphere and breathable air. Although how he to eat was another matter entirely but apparently his hosts had thought of everything.

Cor sat opposite Cymo. Later Cor suspected this was the Ocean Lord's idea of fun. The banter between him and her was truly intoxicating. They couldn't agree on anything without trying eating each other with caustic and explosive remarks.

The Ocean Lord kept his word and returned Cor to the surface close to the Canadian coast along his clothes and weapons. They parted amicably though the same could not be said for Cymo.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


End file.
